Way of Dusk
by Roxas Duskwalker
Summary: If he had to, he would stay there forever. The light behind him and watching the darkness. After all he is the Guardian of Dusk. A guess how Kingdom Hearts III could be, but from a different point of view. Sorry very bad at writing summarys, just try. Pairings: RoxasXNaminé, SoraXKairi, CloudXTifa and many more ...
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

AN: Well this may not be my first story but for sure the first one I have posted here. Just two things: First as you may noted english is not my native language, so if you find some spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me and I will try to make it better in the future. Second if you want me to continue or to write faster you have to keep bugging me, sometimes I´m a bit lazy, but nothing makes me work faster than a comment or two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I used in this story, if I would you could be sure as hell that Roxas would be the main character of Kingdom Hearts 3.

* * *

_I have gone through many trials,_

_I was tested – and failed,_

_I was tainted by the darkness,_

_no longer I belonged to the light._

_The light I once embraced,_

_no longer accepted me._

_The darkness may welcome me,_

_but without you it would be hollow._

_So when the time came,_

_for me to decide,_

_where I would live,_

_I had chosen neither light nor darkness._

_I walk the middle road,_

_live in the shadows,_

_walking in everlasting twilight,_

_to protect my dreams._

_If I have to, I always will_

_turn my back to the light,_

_to watch the darkness forever._

_This is my burden to carry._

_To protect what matters,_

_I am the **G**__******uardian **of Dusk._

What am I?

Who am I?

I just … don't know.

I´m falling, but why?

I´m human, am I? Somewhere in the fragments of memories I have left, I remember being something different. I don´t know anymore, anything slips away from me.

Wait, there is … this name I hear over and over. Am I Roxas? I´m falling in the darkness, but I have been here before. Haven't I? Yes … I remember now. I am **Roxas**. Number XIII, Key of Destiny, Wielder of Dusk, Nobody of … Wait, stop right there. I´m not a nobody, at least not anymore. I merged with Sora, I became whole again. Just because she asked me to do so.

Then why am I still here? Maybe I'm finally fading away now. The last thing I remember is meeting Sora in the Dream Worlds. I gave him my memories, didn´t I? So that's the reason, that´s why it is so hard to remember. But I still have my memories and I´m still here, so I`m still me, aren`t I?

So if I am still me, then why am I fading into darkness? I don´t want to fade away, I haven´t even seen her again after that day at the beach. No I won´t fade away into darkness just like this, because after all she lives in the light. Even if I embraced the darkness before, there isn't a chance that will happen again. I want to see her again. I will not fade away, I will not fall into darkness, not after everything I´m through.

"**I won´t allow it!" **My scream pierced through the darkness. Suddenly everything jerked. Slowly I opened my eyes, just to see that I was falling headfirst. While I was slowly descending downwards, I flipped my body. When my feet finally where under my body, I felt that I touched the ground. The ground under my feet was definitely solid, but just like all my surroundings it was black. Only when I looked upwards I could see a distant light. And from up there I could hear a distant voice.

"There is so much to do, but so little time. I hope you learn quickly. Do you remember how to walk? Can you do it?"

I had nothing better to do, so I took some steps forward. After the third step, I had to close my eyes, because the ground suddenly was engulfed in a blinding light. When finally the light subsided and I re-opened my eyes, I could see that I stood on a glass platform, again. But this time the picture was different. On my left side there was a picture of myself in my organization coat, but with the hood down and on my right side there was a picture of myself in my normal clothes, those I had worn in Twilight Town, the same ones I was wearing now.

"Before your journey begins, you have to choose. Do you want to live in the everlasting peace of the light, even if it may not welcome you? Or do you want to embrace the darkness once again, everlasting strength, but it comes with a price you may not be ready to pay. You have the makings for both in you, so choose your way wise."

After the voice finished it´s little speech, I stood there a bit dumbfounded. This was the first time in my whole life, that I really had a choice of my own. From my time with the Organization, till the fake Twilight Town nearly everything, every choice I ever had been made for me. My way was laid out before me by others and I always had to bear the consequences of their decisions. This time I will have no one to blame, for the consequences, so I had to choose very carefully. It took me some time to figure it out, but when the answer finally came to me, I nearly had to laugh because it was so obvious.

"I choose neither the light nor the darkness. I choose the twilight. Yeah, I will stay in the light because that´s the place where all my friends live. And I don´t care if the light won´t accept me, it will only shine at my back. Because my eyes will stay on the darkness, to keep it in check. I don´t care what the prize is, I´m ready to pay it. I will stay near the light and fight with everything I got, to keep the darkness away. To guard the light, to keep my friends and especially her safe, I will live in the everlasting twilight at the end of the day. I am the Guardian of Dusk."

When I was done with my little monologue there was only silence and for a mere moment I really believed the voice had left me. But then I heard a faint laugh before the voice spoke again.

"Very well, the choice was yours to make and choose you did. You may go on if you want to see what lies along your way."

After he, because I could clearly make out that the voice was a man, said that between the two pictures a door appeared right before me. It was my choice and I will live with it. I opened the door and stepped through without looking back.

* * *

AN: So what do you say I hoped you weren´t to disappointed. Just do me a favor and leave a comment, because I know I still can improve my stile and without your help this won´t happen anytime soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2: Those who fight

AN: Two chapters on one day that must be a record for me. Like always have fun with the chapter and remind me of my mistakes, otherwise I will never learn.

Disclaimer: I still don´t own anything and I don´t see a reason why that would change.

* * *

When I stepped out of the door, it vanished behind me. A quick look around to confirm that I still stood on a glass platform. But it was a different picture again. This time the background was orange and blue, after a closer look I realized it was a setting sun over an ocean. In the foreground there was a picture of myself and I appeared to be sleeping. Around my head where pictures of my friends. There where Axel and Xion who I only fully remembered after I merged with Sora. Then there where pictures of my friends from the fake Twilight Town, who wouldn´t even recognize me: Hayner, Pence and Olette. And finally the biggest picture, it was one of her. Light blond hair, angelic face and this white dress she always wore, simple and beautiful, just like her. The light in my darkness, Naminé.

"You said it yourself to keep them save you need to fight. And the power to fight sleeps within you, you just have to give it a form."

Three platforms appeared around me, holding a sword, a shield and a staff. I remembered this, it had happened to me before. But before I could choose I just had to ask, it was worth a shot. "Could I please choose two things this time, I was dual-wielding in my darkest hours, in the hardest parts of my live, so I´m accustomed to it. But even more important …" I had to take a deep breath, because what I was about to say could be pretty hard to explain to an outsider, "I want to protect what better said who matters, but to do so I not only have to shield them. Even more important I must fight against their enemies."

"Very well, I accept your reasoning, so the power to shield, to protect what matters and the power to attack, a warrior, to be strong when others fail. To gain that two powers, the great power of the magician will be nearly completely be stripped from you. Do you accept this?"

"Gladly" was all I could reply, while smiling. The three platforms disappeared and the weapons with them. A light shined in my both hands and soon I grabbed two handles. In my left hand I held a black Keyblade with some golden and red marks (AN: Imagine the oblivion Keyblade with a different color theme), the name Dusk´s Guardian came to my mind when I looked at it. The keychain was a black sun. The Keyblade in my right hand was different from most of the keyblades I had ever seen, it was very thin and looked sharp, a feature Keyblade normally didn´t have. The keychain was a white heart crossed with a grey X and when I looked at it the name Light´s Burden came to my mind (Imagine the Keyblade of Hearts from KH 1 just sharper).

When I finally took my eyes away from my newly required Keyblades I saw some black and white spots come to me from the edge of the platform. Nobody´s, the body left behind and Heartless, a heart consumed by darkness. The Keyblades vibrated with power and anticipation, so without much of a second thought I jumped right to the first Heartless and cut right through him. The moment my black blade struck down the first foe, I felt completely in my element. After that the second and third Heartless and after that two nobodies. I lost count how much fell. I blocked and slashed with my black blade and cut through many foes with my white blade. One after another they went back to where they came from. Sent back to the darkness by my merciless blades. When the last one fell it was once again silent.

"This where some of the foes you will encounter on this journey, but there are others out there. Let your light shine bright, keep your darkness in check and never forget …"

Suddenly a Darkside appeared before me and at that same moment Light´s Burden vanished into thin air. I wasn´t sure if I could take on such a strong opponent in my present condition, after all defeating this much foes took quite a toll. But when I turned around, to bring some distance between me and this enemy, a Twilight Thorn stood in my path and my black blade started to waver.

"… never forget …"

I made a quick dash to the left to avoid the first strike, I ran to the edge of the platform. But when I turned around the Darkside already blocked one of my escape routes and the Twilight Thorn quickly covered the other. My Keyblade was still clutched tightly in my hands, but I felt it was only seconds from vanishing.

"… never forget, if you want to be a guardian, you are bound to have dreams …"

While I stood at the edge, the dark abyss behind me and these two beasts closing in, my Keyblade finally vanished. Before I even could make a move to attack. Now defenseless against those great evils, I took half a step back and now my foot only stood barely on the platform.

"… Embrace your dreams and whatever happens you always have to protect your honor as a guardian. After all you don´t have to fear …"

The Twilight Thorn and the Darkside both sunk into the ground. But in exchange the whole platform was covered in darkness. Slowly but steady the dark tendrils pulled me into the ground, till I lay flat on my back.

"… you don´t have to fear …"

The dark tendrils tied my arms and legs, till I couldn´t move anymore. Darkness covered my whole body, only my head was still free and the darkness already tried to change that. I could only look skywards while dark tendrils closed around my neck. And even after all this darkness there was still this faint light in the sky. Somehow it reminded me of my light, faintly and nearly going unnoticed by most people, but incredible strong and bright if you take the time to look closer. My last thought was aimed at her, while a lone tear trickled down my cheek. I couldn´t see her again.

"… you don´t have to fear, because you are not alone anymore."

That where the last words I ever heard from the voice inside me, but he is right. "Yeah" I managed to choke out" they may not be here at the moment, my friends are connected to me." By now the dark tendrils fled because a light slowly surrounded me. "And even more important as long as my light, my Naminé, is still out there I will never give up – I will never fall in the darkness." The same moment those words left my mouth the light brightened and engulfed me completely.

When the light finally subsided, the color white still remained. Then I realized I was in the white room in the old mansion just outside Twilight Town. When I heard a gasp behind me and turned around my jaw nearly hit floor. There she was my angel, my light – my Naminé.

"You are right our hearts are connected." She said with tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

AN: Review, please I really need someone to tell me my mistakes and you know this story can only become better if you help. Thanks for reading and reviewing


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

AN: 3 Chapters in a row, I think I have a run. Have fun with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Just look it up in one of the other chapters.

* * *

I stood there, just stood there trying to process all the information's that where rushing to me. The information that she stood right there before me. Suddenly my body moved, without much thinking, I embraced her. I pulled her in a very tight hug, just enjoying the feeling of her body against mine. We stood there for what felt like forever, just enjoying that we were finally able to touch each other. There was this feeling inside me, like I was flowing over, after some moments I realized the beating between us. It where our hearts. We had hearts, we finally had gained hearts of our own. And they were beating in sync.

She looked up to me smiling, while tears trickled down her cheeks and there were still more slipping from her eyes, when she said "You´re back and you have a heart."

"So are you and have you noticed you have a heart too. By the way why are they beating synchronic?" I managed to say through the grin that split my face.

"Don´t know, but how could I not notice something like that?" Her grin matched mine, but then it softened till it nearly disappeared. "Have you been through the station of awakening too? And do you know how this could happen? I mean us and …" I silenced her by placing my finger on her soft and delicate lips.

"Yeah I´ve been through the same. And no, I don´t have any idea how this could happen, but right now I don´t really care. I´m just glad that I´m finally able to see you again."

When I looked in her eyes I could see an expression that must have matched mine – pure love. As I leaned my head a bit closer to her, while still embracing her, a soft sigh escaped her lips. When she whispered my name, it was all the reassurance I needed.

"Roxas …" was all she could say before I effectively silenced her with a kiss. Just a simple innocent kiss, but neither of us had the will to pull away. I don´t know how long it lasted, but when we finally broke apart, everyone needs air if you mind, the sun was already about to set.

"Whoa, that was … breathtaking." She managed to get out between deep breaths.

"Thanks … so what do we do now?" I inquired after I got enough air in my lungs.

"Well, I don´t know about you, but I could use a good night's sleep, after everything that happened."

"That sure sounds great, is there a place where I could sleep?" I asked bluntly, because I know my home only existed in the fake Twilight Town.

"Well this could become a problem. You see Riku was always on the run, so he didn´t needed a bed here. And DiZ, if he ever slept it was in his laboratory and I don´t think either of us wants to be down there again. But … there could be a possibility. We could share my bed, I mean only if you don´t mind." When she finished she was flustered and both our faces resembled Kairi´s hair.

"Well … if you don´t mind. I could always sleep on the floor as well."

"No, it is alright, I don´t mind to share. So come on, I´m really sleepy right now. I will show you the way." She said while the embarrassment that we both felt slowly subsided.

She took my hand and led me out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped at a wall, where much trash blocked a door. Only when she released my hand, I found out that our fingers were intertwined. She walked directly to the wall, right next to the door and touched a certain point. When her finger found the button, she sought, the trash disappeared. She answered my questioning gaze quickly. "It´s an illusion made by DiZ." She took my hand again and led me in the room.

The room was designed pretty simple, completely in white and only two doors. The one we came in through and another one that led to a bathroom, I found out pretty quick. A little desk with one chair, a bookshelf, a dresser and finally a queen sized bed. That could make things interesting. After we quickly changed, in different rooms, we slipped under the covers. We fitted in quite good, at least enough space that wouldn´t have to cuddle. Not that I would mind.

While I lied on my back looking at the ceiling, I said "Thanks. For the sleepover and the clothes. (I wore a black shirt and black shorts at this moment) By the way where did you get them?"

After a sweet giggle, she answered "You are welcome and formerly those were Riku´s, he left them lying around everywhere." At the scowl that crossed my face she asked "What are you still mad at him? You know, he had feelings for Xion and after she had gone back to Sora he became cold and distant, for a long time he didn´t even speak to me. And somehow he was able to hold on the memories of her while everyone else forgot her."

"I know, but I had lost a friend too. I didn´t want to be mad at him, I know he didn´t do it out of revenge. He wanted to help Sora and if I would have been at his place I probably would have done the same. I think I´m pretty much over the incident. But still I don´t want to wear his clothes. Tomorrow we go show shopping"

She nearly beamed with joy, but slowly her face fell and when she turned around so she wouldn´t be facing me anymore I felt the change in the atmosphere. "Naminé please tell me, I know something is wrong, you can talk to me about it."

She took a deep breath before she turned around and looked directly in my eyes, whatever she was about to say it would be pretty serious. "Roxas, please I need to know, what are you feeling for me and I mean what you feel, not Sora nor anybody else."

I was silent for just one second before a deadly whisper escaped my lips while I said "Never and I mean never ever in your whole life believe my feelings for you come from Sora or anybody else for that matter. My heart, my feelings they belong to me and nobody else." Finally I had calmed down enough for my voice to lose its deadly note. My face softened as well. When I felt Naminé trembling, I hugged her close to me, while still lying on the bed. The next words I whispered softly in her ear, they were only for her. "Nam, the moment my eyes fell on you I had known you where someone special, you where the one who pulled me out of the darkness, you were always there when I needed help and you are the only person who was always completely true to me. I had given up my whole existence because you asked me to and I did it without regret. You are everything I have left and I don´t need more. Naminé I love you with everything I am heart, mind and body. I swear by my life that I will always be there for you."

Her trembling had stopped the moment I began to talk and when I finally ended, she kissed me full on the lips. After some moments she pulled away and begun to speak the same way I did. "Roxas, I love you too. And I will stay by your side no matter what, that I swear by my life. While I´m everything you have left, you are everything I ever had. You gave me a reason to live, something to look forward to, without our promise I would have faded away the moment Sora´s memory was complete again. I know for sure now that my feelings for you are my own, I´m not Kairi and I never will be. You are all I ever had and I never will need more. I love you, Roxas." When she ended her confession I kissed her. After some long moments we pulled apart to catch our breaths. We embraced and cuddled while drifting off into blissful dreams.

And the only thing that could be heard in the room was our constant breathing and the rhythmic beating of our hearts in sync.

* * *

AN: As always I hoped you liked it, so if you please take the time to review. It would be very nice. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4: Just the daily work

AN: Something is certainly wrong with me, I mean 4 chapters in 2 days. This is madness. Nevertheless enjoy the chapter and review if you mind. Oh and by the way I don´t have this whole story planned out, I just go with the flow. So if you have suggestions for worlds to go or something like that just PM me and I will see if I find a place for it.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don´t belong to me.

* * *

I woke up at the first rays of the sun. Ok twilight town just had twilight or night and it took some time to get used to it, but after some time you would recognize the difference between sunrise and midday, so I know it was just past sunrise when I woke up. I took some moments to remember everything that had occurred yesterday. So much had happened in just one day and the best thing that had happened lied right there in my arms. Naminé. But back to my train of thoughts, I remembered one more thing: I couldn´t help but smile, when I laid the one hand I could move on my thorax to feel the beating of my heart.

For some minutes I just laid there, felt my heartbeat and watched the sleeping beauty beside me. But then I got restless and wanted to get up. The situation didn´t get better when a reason arose, a reason to get up before Naminé woke up and noticed it. I slowly tried to entangle myself from the embrace we had slept in, the hardest part was to get my arm out which was buried under her body. When I finally succeeded, to my pride without waking her up, I walked over to the bathroom. On the way I picked up my clothes from yesterday and then stepped through the door.

After a very long and very cold shower, another pointless attempt to bring my gravity-defying hair in a somewhat normal form, I finally stepped out of the bathroom in my normal attire. Just to find Naminé still sleeping. I slowly walked up to the bed and carefully kissed her. I was slightly surprised when I felt her kissing back, but I didn´t pull away yet. After some good-morning-kissing I greeted her with a smile. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning …" But she was interrupted by a yawn. "Already up and about. Could you do me a little favor? Ansem should have left some munny in the safe in his lab. Could you retrieve that? If we want to go shopping we need munny after all and I don´t think he would mind." While she said that she made those cute puppy-eyes. Damn, that trick always worked on Sora when Kairi used to pull it and apparently it also worked on me.

"Yeah, no problem. You can use the bathroom if you want to, when I'm ready I will wait in the entrance hall." I craved in after just some seconds. Damn it. Nothing to do about it, so I gave her one last kiss before I left the room to retrieve the munny DiZ, or Ansem the wise or whatever he likes to call himself now, had left.

On the way to the lab I had to encounter some of the smaller heartless. That reminded me that I had to put up the spell Sora learned from Yen Sid to keep them out of his house. So when I was back at the entrance hall, with the munny (a safe is pretty useless if you have a key that can open every door), I started to work on the spell. But after some fruitless attempts I stopped, maybe what the voice said was true. Maybe I had really lost the ability to cast magic. When I tried to build some orbs with different elements the only one that would come was the fire element. To prove what I already assumed I opened the door to the courtyard and fired a simple **fire** spell in the air. No problem at all. I tried again with a stronger **fira** spell and even that was no problem at all. But the other elements wouldn´t come to me. Not really bothered with the fact, I never used much magic, I walked back in to see Naminé standing there smirking. "Did you see this?"

"Yep and it was quite amusing to watch the oh-so-mighty Roxas struggle with a simple **cure** spell. But those fire spells came pretty easy didn´t they?"

"Yeah maybe Axel had rubbed off on me after all. But I think that´s the prize for wielding to keyblades. By the way you have a keyblade too, don´t you?"

"Yes it came to me while the awakening, but I never tried to summon it in the real world."

"You should wait a moment with that, it would only draw the heartless to this place. First of all you can cast magic now, it always comes with gaining a keyblade. There is a spell I want to teach you, it holds the heartless away, at least for some time."

**One hour later:**

After I described how to do the spell Naminé only needed one attempt to perfect it. She was a born magician. When this was over and done we headed to the market to buy some new clothes for the both of us. We met Hayner, Pence and Olette, and promised to come to the sandlot later. That had gone perfect, because we already agreed that we would train after the shopping trip. So after some much-needed breakfast, to fill the bottomless hole I call stomach, what felt like hundreds of clothing stores and a good lunch, we brought the things we had bought back to the mansion and finally headed off to the sandlot.

When we arrived at the sandlot we noticed that those three had learned some new tricks after their encounter with Axel and the nobody's. Hayner now fought with a real blade instead of a struggle bat and his years of struggle training had given him good reflexes. Pence had acquired a crossbow and with his aim he could successfully hit a certain number on the clock tower, all the way from the sandlot. And Olette certainly had a hang for magic.

After Naminé had successfully summoned her keyblade I first did some training with her alone, before we teamed up to do some sparring. While fighting against Naminé and Olette I found out the special abilities of my keyblades.

While **Light´s Burden** could cut through nearly every magic, many fire and ice spells proved that (don´t try something like that with a thunder spell, metal and electricity not a very smart idea), the ability **Dusk´s Guardian** could offer really live up to its name. While I purred some of my energy in my blade, to ready it for one of the moves I had learned from Sora, a shield suddenly covered me. And not just any shield quite a special one to the more magic it was hit with the stronger it got, like it was absorbing the energy. The only problem after that **Dusk´s Guardian** needed much time to recharge, before I could use the shield again. But once I managed to form it again I could easily move it or change its form with my will. But to say it bluntly the time it needed to recharge was quite the pain in the ass. But there was a second ability that could make up for that. While **Light´s Burden** could cut through every magic, **Dusk´s Guardian** could block every spell it was hit with, even lightning, quite a combination I would say.

But unfortunately I wasn´t the only one with a keyblade in this fight and the extreme magic burst Naminé´s **Magic of Art** (imagine the Spellbinder from KH I from the hilt to the top in all rainbow colours; the keychain is a pencil) provided wasn´t exactly to my liking. While I maybe was much stronger and faster than both of them, their combined magic and Naminé´s growing skills in close combat, took quite a toll and the end we had to call it a draw because no side could land much hits on the other.

When I was finally able to catch my breath I suggested a three against two and this time it was pretty clear. Nam and I whipped the floor with our three unlucky friends. We fought together like we know what the other would do in the next moment, I certainly had found my counterpart for fighting. I had her back and she had mine, she had the magic and I had the physical power. We completed each other in more than one way. But those three clearly are something, even if we had the upper hand from the first minute they never gave up. Only when they couldn´t even stand anymore (they wanted to go on after a little breath) we stopped the fight.

They had fought pretty well and we were both exhausted. So we called it a day. We asked if they wanted to come up to the clock tower to eat some sea-salt ice cream, but they were too exhausted. We promised that we would meet again tomorrow afternoon (after all they still had to go to school) before we departed.

* * *

AN: So this is it, from the next chapter onwards the main story will take place so keep patient with me and REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe it had already begun

AN: Ok I decided to cut this chapter in two. The plot starts thickening and I think by the end of today we will finally end the Twilight Town arch.

Disclaimer: I only own a dog and a car. Nothing in this story belongs to me.

* * *

For two whole weeks we lived in relative peace. The days where all the same for the most parts. In the morning I would wake up first, make breakfast and wait for my girlfriend to wake up. When we were both ready to head out we would search the city and the surrounding areas, to clean them from Heartless and Nobody's (a good way to earn munny by the way). After lunch, we most times ate at restaurants in the city, we would head to the sandlot, to train with Hayner, Pence and Olette. After the training we would head to their "secret" spot or to the clock tower for some ice cream. Dinner we ate back at the mansion, I quickly got a hang for cocking.

But the faithful day should change that. It had been 13 days since we came back as full humans, we sat at the clock tower, just Nam and me. We had left the training early today, after I was able to cast a fourth level spell (when you only have one element you quickly become pretty adept with it): a **Firaga Burst. **A **Firaga **spell that exploded all around me. It was one of the spells I had learned from the books about magic Nam had bought. She herself had become adept with magic too. There was no third level spell she wasn´t able to cast and now she had moved on to some special magic´s, like **Holy**. And about her Keyblade skills you shouldn´t laugh she even defeated Hayner, who had much more practice than her.

We just sat there and watched the sunset, our ice cream long gone. When we heard the explosion from the sandlot and felt a massive amount of darkness from over there, it could only mean one thing: Heartless.

We ran down the stairs, that led to the station square at break-neck speed and didn´t slow down while we ran through the alleys. But when we came to the stairs that led to the sandlot, there stood a fat cat-like creature in a jumpsuit and he was surrounded by heartless. We he turned around I remembered him from my time inside of Sora. "Karlo! What are you doing here?!" I shouted once we stood in front of the heartless that were around him.

"Oh and who are you pipsqueaks? Ah forget it I don´t care. I´m here to take over the city in the name of Maleficent." He exclaimed and started to laugh.

"You will leave this city alone." Naminé stated in a very calm voice. "Or you will have to go through us first" I added while our Keyblades flashed to live.

"Oh no I have learned from the past, you shouldn´t mess with those Keys. And I still have many worlds to conquer." He said while sweating. He opened a dark corridor behind him and slowly backed away from us. "I will take my leave now, but the Heartless will stay." The last thing, before he stepped through the corridor, which vanished right after him, he was doing was grinning like a maniac.

Even more Heartless appeared around us and where the Heartless are, the Nobody´s are not too far behind. We stood back to back while the Heartless surrounded us, in the distance I could see some Nobody´s appear. From my point of view we were outnumbered 2 against 200. "You can handle this much?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Could be hard if one more appears"

"Then that will be the one I have to take care of."

"What you are fighting too?"

"If I have to."

"It would be appreciated." Naminé said while smiling just a bit.

There was a short silence after this little exchange, before we both jumped at our enemies at the same moment. While Naminé charged at the Shadows and cleared herself a path right to the Nobody´s, I charged at the Neoshadows and other Heartless. It sure took some time but together we were able to clear this place. Right when we wanted to start running to the sandlot again, we felt a strong presence entering this world at the station square. Making a quick decision I said "You go to the sandlot, help our friends and when everything is done down there come to the station square." I gave her a quick kiss, before I started to run in the direction where we came from.

* * *

AN: REVIEW! Oh and stay tuned I will give you one or two more chapters today.


	6. Chapter 6: Off we are

AN: Two chapters in two hours, not even I know how I did this.

Disclaimer: Nope looked again and still I own nothing in this story.

* * *

I looked back only one time, to see her already running, down the stairs to the sandlot and prayed to everyone who would listen my prayers, that this situation would work out without anything bad happening.

When I reached the station square there stood a single person in an organization coat. The coat veiled nearly everything, but when you lived with them long enough, you learned to recognize some features. So when I looked at the person closely I was quite surprised who I saw standing in front of the station. After all he never was one for missions in the outside worlds, at least he didn´t like them. "Demnyx, it´s good to see you again." I said while smiling, he was one of the people in the organization I had seen as a friend, not a close one but never mind. "What are you doing here, there is a big fight ongoing in this city and you were never one for things like this."

"Whoa, Roxas. It seems everyone is coming back these days." He said while taking down his hood. "Well, first of all the name is Dymen now and second it´s good to see you, too. For the reason why I´m here, Xehanort he promised to extract the darkness out of my heart if I conquer just one little world for him. So if you would please step to the side, I have some darkness to plant and then I will be off, do you need a ride?"

At my next actions I had to hang my head in shame and look to the ground. I pointed **Dusk´s Guardian** right at him. "Sorry can´t do it. This world is my home, this is where my friends live and it is the place I can always come back to. I can´t let you harm Twilight Town."

"Oh come on Roxas, the Organization plunged hundreds of worlds into darkness, what´s with the sudden change of mind? One world more or less it won´t matter, right? You can gain a new home and we could take your friends with us or you could just make some new ones. You just have to come with me, after I´m finished with this world." He said in a nearly pleading voice.

Now I looked up and summoned **Light´s Burden** as well. I took my fighting stance and shouted "You won´t do anything to this world! Isn´t this your home world too, you mentioned it once remember?"

Some minutes there was complete silence between us, while we waited for the first one to attack till "Ah, damn it. I can´t fight you Roxas, we are friends right. But what should I do now? How can I get rid of this goddamn darkness without Xehanort? And if I turn my back on Xehanort he would destroy me, I´m all alone you know. What should I do with my life from now on? Tell me what would you do?!" At the end he was shouting his questions to the world, with tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Simple, try to make up for what you have done." My Keyblades vanished from my hands, while I walked over to him. When I stood before him I stretched out my hand. "Come back to the light, you have lived in the darkness for long enough. You don´t have to be alone, you could gain friends who would stay by your side. You could do some good and this is something the darkness can´t stand. Help us and begin a new life." After he hesitated I added "This isn´t me saving you, I just show you a way back to the light. If you will walk it or not is completely up to you." He looked at my hand for some moments, before he finally shook it.

"All right I will try to do so. But where should I start?"

"Well you could start with helping this city."

"This sure sounds good, simple work, eh."

Yeah, pretty much. If you want to do some good, you could head to the sandlot, do you know where this place is?"

"Of course, the sandlot that sure strikes some memories, I used to live here before I became a nobody, remember."

"Then you should go down there, three friends of mine are down there if you tell them the situation, they could help you with starting a new live. Oh and could you tell them Naminé and I will be away for a bit. But we will come back."

"What, you will go? Where to if I might ask?" Dymen asked surprised after my conformation.

"Well Xehanort is still out there and Maleficent is still on the run. They both tried to attack my home today. I think we have to get behind their whole scheme and bring them down at last. They attacked my city and even more important my friends, that is something I will never forgive. Naminé and I are Keybearers too, it´s time for us to play our part. I sure hope my friends are okay but I fell Naminé heading this way and she wouldn´t do this if they weren´t all right. Will you look after them, please?"

"So you go out there to give those two a part of your mind, well hit Xehanort for me if you might. Oh and Naminé is back again and a Keybearer too. I sure was away for far too long. Now I need to go, not that your friends have already left, it sure would be a pain in the ass to search for them. And don´t worry I will keep them and this world safe, at least I will try. Now go, have fun and be nice Ciao." And he turned around without even waiting for my response. He always was a bit strange, but a friend is a friend so I shouldn´t complain.

I waited for around five minutes till I felt tender arms hugging me from behind while I stood at the wall and watched the last Twilight Town sunset I would see for a while. "Should I ask why I met a grinning and whistling Demnyx on my way here" She asked after some moments.

"It would be better not to. Are you all right Nam?"

"Yeah I already healed everything and Hayner, Pence and Olette are okay, too."

"Good, you just have to know that Demnyx, or Dymen like he would like to be called, will watch after the city. Remember when we discussed if we should go out to the worlds and help Sora and the others, till we tried and found out we couldn´t form corridors anymore. Gummi ships are also out because we don´t have one but I remembered another way. When Sora first left this city it was by a train provided by Master Yen Sid, which connects this world to the mysterious tower. I think I saw it in the station just a minute ago."

"So what are we waiting for we already agreed that they need our help, let´s go."

Naminé nearly dragged me inside the station and there it stood a blue train covered with stars and moons. When we had both entered, the doors closed themselves and when we took a seat, the train started to move. Of we are, to another adventure and hopefully our last, was my last thought when we left Twilight Town.

* * *

AN: Two down, still one more to do. Stay tuned and start/keep REVIEWING.


	7. Chapter 7: Her bad side

AN: Over and done 3 chapters in one day, more than 3000 words tipped down in just some hours. Enough self praising.

Some important stuff: Those of you who had checked out my profile may have noticed, that I have **LINKS** to some pictures up there. The attire the characters wear in these pictures will be the same they wear from this chapter (only the **Roxas **picture) and the next onwards.

Oh and by the way I have the story pretty much planned out by now, but if you want something in it just mention it in a Review, I´m sure I can find a place for nearly everything. Because I write this story not only for myself but for my readers as well.

Disclaimer: Not in one-million years will I own anything in this story.

Enough with the rambling on with the story. Have fun with the chapters and till tomorrow (I hope).

* * *

While we watched the lanes in between that rushed over by the windows, we talked about what happened after we had divided. Naminé repeated her fight against the Heartless, side by side with the Twilight Trio. And I told her about my nearly fight with Dymen. As we set there, in fact Nam leaned her head against my shoulder and I had my arm draped around her, we talked about what might had happened to Sora and Kairi. The whole time, we had lived in Twilight Town, we had hoped for them to just drop by any moment. They must have at least noticed that their Nobody´s are gone. We didn´t want to think about the other possibility, why we were here again, that couldn´t be. If they had given in to the darkness, impossible, we would have just come back as Nobody´s, but since that wasn´t the case they had to be fine. They just had to.

I was pretty startled when the train suddenly came to a stop, I was already drifting off to sleep and didn´t notice the tower we could see through the windows. We got up and when the doors opened we jumped out. Just to turn around and try to get in again, but the train just vanished right before our eyes. Great, just great. Between us and the tower there stood about thousand Heartless. "What do we do now? I don´t think we can take on that much all by our own." I muttered.

"Don´t know. We could try something big like **Holy**, which could clear the field. But as you know I will need some time to build up that much energy and the Heartless would probably notice it."

Sigh. "They won´t but I only can promise you about 5 minutes, so better be quick." After a quick kiss on her cheek, I jumped up and summoned my blades, while still airborne, when I landed I moved in a whole circle with my blades out and cleaned about ten Heartless all around me. Yeah ten gone only 990 to go I thought sarcastically. I readied myself for my strongest spell and when the Heartless closed in all around me, I slammed them into the ground. "**Firaga Burst**!" was all it took to engulf a 10 meter radius in fire. The Heartless that were close to me were destroyed in a blink, but those farther away were only pushed away and quickly started to close in on me again. Now I definitely have their undivided attention, if that was such a good idea. I started to block and slash, in a flash of black and white many Heartless fell to my blades. But it seemed endless for every Heartless that fell two more started to come at me, they outnumbered me big time and I definitely couldn´t keep this up forever. When I reached my limit, 6 minutes till I jumped more than I thought, I had to put up the shield provided by **Dusk´s Guardian**. Nearly as soon as it was up the Heartless started to attack it. This definitely could become a problem, against magic attack´s the shield could hold on forever, but physical attacks were a different page. This would only give me some more seconds, a quick glance over to Nam confirmed what I already assumed, she was nearly ready. Ok just one more minute I told myself but first I had to get some space between me and my enemies. I readied my energy pulled as much as I could into that spell and waited.

Waited for the right moment and it came when the shield shattered, in a swift motion I slammed both my blades in the ground and yelled "**Firaga Burst**". A radius about 8 till 9 meters was engulfed in flames but it still wasn´t enough to rip a big hole in the ranks of the Heartless. As soon as the energy left me I fell to one knee, damn it three times was really everything I could muster at one day. But I had to get up, there wasn´t a chance that I would give up now. I started to slash again, this time not bothering with blocking, but I soon was overwhelmed. While the Heartless crashed down on me and begin to crawl all over me the last thing I could see was a bright white light and hear the voice of my love shouting "**Holy**".

As soon as the white light engulfed the area, I felt a great weight leave my body. When the light finally subsided I opened my eyes again and tried to get up only to have all my muscles screaming at me, but I still managed to stand and when I looked around I could only gape.

Nearly all the Heartless were gone and the last remnants Naminé cleaned out with her **Art´s Magic **pretty easy. While I watched her wipe the floor with the last Heartless, I could only think one thing: Never get on her bad side. When she had taken out this one too she came over to me and asked "Are you okay?"

I had to stifle a laugh, she casts one of the strongest magic's in the known worlds and asks me if I´m okay. Friendly till the end, thinking first of others and then herself, just two of the never-ending reasons I loved her. "A bit worn out, some scratches and bruises, but nothing dangerous. Safe your energy I don´t know if we will encounter Heartless in there as well." I took her hand again and led her to the door. "Ready for this?"

"As much as I ever will be and you?"

"Let´s go" I said while grinning. The way upstairs was without incidents, I thought that Master Yen Sid maybe has casted this Anti-Heartless-Magic around here as well. When we reached the last door, the door to Master Yen Sid´s study, Nam knocked once but without waiting for any response I opened the door and led us both in.

There he said Master Yen Sid, the last Keyblade Master of the old order and one of the strongest magicians still alive. His eyes bored into ours, like he could see our souls or something like that. "That´s quite a surprise Naminé and Roxas I assume."

I wanted to answer but Nam quickly silenced me by squeezing my fingers a bit. Fine, I thought, while Naminé managed the conversation, I looked around the room from the place by the door we still stood at. While I looked at a collection of Keychains I suddenly heard my name by Master Yen Sid. He looked at me questioning, but I didn´t know why so I said the only thing that came to my mind for such a situation. "Sorry Sir, didn´t quite understand you, could you say it again."

The answer came by a whack on the head and a whisper "He asked if you wanted to go see the fairies for new clothes while I tell him what happened at Twilight Town." Both provided by Naminé.

I looked down at my clothes and saw what they mean, my clothes were torn and dirty from the battles and even a bit burnt from my own spells. "I would really appreciate if this was possible." I answered in the best voice I could muster, already knowing that disregarding the master would just earn me more violence from Nam´s side. And I said before I don´t want to be on her bad side.

"Just go on, boy." While I made my way over to the door to the room of the fairies, I heard Nam starting her tale. When I was inside the room the fairies needed a long time to come to an agreement about my clothes, but the outcome was to behold. In one word they were awesome. The looked good, strengthen my fire using ability, made me even faster and washed, pressed and folded themselves. The last one was a joke, you didn´t need to do anything like that, they cleaned themselves every time I willed it to be and they repaired themselves after battles. I know why Sora wore his 24/7, I think I would do the same.

By the time I stepped out of the room, Nam finished our story and after a compliment how those clothes looked on me, she entered the room herself. While I leaned at the wall I just hoped that Yen Sid didn´t notice that … "You don´t like me. If I can hear the reason maybe I can try to do better." That hope certainly was for nothing.

"I don´t like how you handle things. This war against Xehanort involves all worlds, you are part of these worlds, aren't you? Just think about it." It was good to have this finally of my chest, maybe now I could work with him.

"Maybe your right and I will think about it when the time and place is right. But right now we are in a bit of a hurry, as I already explained to Naminé, for the time being Riku and Lea are out on a mission, Mickey has a whole kingdom to rule and prepare and I myself can´t enter this world without being stuck their forever. What I want to say is that we need someone to retrieve Sora and as well Kairi, which I had sent after him, from the dream worlds. Would you please do this?"

* * *

Don´t forget to leave a **REVIEW**.


	8. Chapter 8: Silence is Gold

AN: Took me quite some time, but now that we finally reached the main story, I think I will take it a bit slower. But remember if you want me to hurry up just review. Nothing makes me work faster than criticism or encouragement.

Disclaimer: Do you know where I can by Square Enix and Disney Cooperation? Till then I own nothing in this story.

* * *

"Sora is still in the dream worlds and Kairi went after him only to stay there as well? I wonder what they are doing." I said in a suggestive voice, while trying to stifle the laugh that threatened to come out. "Enough fun, this is a decision I can´t make for the both of us. But knowing Naminé, we will probably go." I said after I finally suppressed my laughing.

"Pretty interesting, she said the same thing about you, when I asked her. Looks like you know each other very well." A rare grin could be seen on the old Master´s face. "But before you go, let me help you with your magic. I came to know that you can only cast fire based spells, for some reasons. There could be a solution, have you ever tried to fuse two elements into one spell? For example try a light based cure spell and a normal fire spell."

Now my interest was awakened, what did he mean by fuse? When I showed him that I wanted to try, the Master motioned for me to go on. I had to concentrate very deeply for that one, after all my energy was nearly empty after the last battles. I followed Yen Sid´s explanation and imagined a cure spell as the base and wrapped the energy of a fire spell around it. When I felt the energy doing exactly what I imagined and being ready, I released the spell and something unexpected happened.

My whole body was engulfed in white flames, but it didn´t hurt at all. It wasn´t hot either, just a slight bit warm. I felt every wound I had received in today´s battles being healed by the white flames. But it took an immense toll on my remaining energy, so I had to let the spell subside very quickly. But still it had taken great effort to hold the spell up for just some seconds and I had to control my body, to stop it from trembling or breaking down.

"Here drink this, it will help you." Master Yen Sid said in his always calm and collected voice. On his desk stood a vile which contained a golden liquid. An **Elixir**. I took the bottle and drowned the whole thing in one go. I felt the energy flowing through me and was finally back at my normal energy level.

"What was this spell, if I may ask?" I questioned as soon as the **Elixir** took effect.

"First of all you did very good, this was a pretty complex spell and you managed it with the first try. You can be proud of yourself. The spell is called **Phoenix Flame** and what you had felt, was only the weakest form of it." Master Yen Sid said with clear pride in his voice.

"This is the weakest form, just how strong can this spell get?!" I nearly shouted.

"You have to understand what you did just now, is not seen very often these days, so I don´t know for sure. But it´s said that combined spells have no limits or at least there are none known. Magic like **Phoenix Flame** were totally common in the last century, but their usage was lost through the last **Keyblade War**. But even after most of the knowledge was lost, there is still one world known, where magic like that is still used and even seen as common. On this world I had learned about the **Phoenix** **Flame** spell, I had seen it once, a much stronger form if I dare to say. It was used to replace a lost arm, a complete arm for that matter and the caster did it without even breaking a sweat. He told me a legend where it is said that the **Phoenix Flame** could even revive the dead."

After Master Yen Sid´s explanation I was stunned to silence. This magic could become this strong! And there was a world where things like that are common! This is madness. If we had to go against one of this people, we wouldn´t stand a chance. Completely terrified by the possibility of fighting such foes I asked "Are the people from this world friends or foes?"

The response came immediately and the way he said it didn´t leave place for questions. "Neither, they were and will always be completely neutral. Most of them don´t even know about the other worlds and their own world is completely locked up. Some managed to escape its borders with the help of a **Keyblade**, but no one ever managed to get in. They shouldn´t concern us, we have to concentrate at the matter at hand. We have a war at our doorstep, we have to prepare for and we need every **Keybearer** to do so."

At this moment Naminé stepped out of the fairies room and her new outfit was simply breathtaking. "I take it, you like my new clothes, but you should close your mouth if you don´t want to catch flies." Nam said while giggling.

I quickly closed my mouth, while Nam walked over to me and we both stood attention to Master Yen Sid. "You both now know what is going on. If you want to help, I and all the worlds would really appreciate your help. But you have to remember there will be times when you have to follow orders, even if you don´t like them. So the decision is up to you." He declared.

I looked next to me and when Nam´s and my eyes met she said "I made my decision: I will stay by your side no matter what. The rest is up to you." She said with determination and understanding flashing through her eyes. I had known right there that she would follow me to the end of the worlds and beyond. And I would do the same for her.

"We have to go. It´s just they really need us. For all the worlds and for those who can´t protect themselves. We were given this power and our **Keyblades** for a reason and I intend to play my part. My dream: To protect what matters. I will embrace this dream and with you by my side Nam I´m sure we will end this dawning war for good. And at least I own Sora one thing or another, I wouldn´t even exist if it weren´t for him. So in short we will help. And first of all we will retrieve Sora and Kairi and come back afterwards." My voice was filled with determination; there was no going back now. Naminé tugged at my hand and when I looked over to her she nodded her head once. She approved, just like I thought.

"Then you shall be on your way, there is not a second to lose. I wish you all the luck the worlds have to offer and pray for your safe return." After Master Yen Sid said that, he opened a portal, it looked pretty much like a Dark Corridor only the color was light blue and not black. I looked over to Naminé one time, before we stepped through.

The feeling was pretty much the same like stepping through a dark corridor. It felt like walking forever, but getting nowhere. After some time (I was never able to tell how much time passed while walking through corridors) we stepped out in a white hall. The realization hit me after a quick look around, we were in the Castle That Never Was, in the hallway that led to the bedrooms to be exact. I showed Nam to keep silent and took a hold of her hand, while I led her through the hallway to the last door on the left side. I opened it with my black **Keyblade**, shoved her in and after a quick glance up and down the hallway I closed the door and locked it again. We were in my old room. The first thing I did was opening the closet and taking out two organization coats, I threw one to Naminé and slipped the other over my clothes.

Thank god they were magical, because I sure had grown since I had received them, but they changed to fit the wearer. My other clothes changed with them to the ever-present black pants, gloves and boots. "Never thought I would wear one of those again, but they are comfortable, disguise our features and protect us from the darkness, so no complaining. Put your on too and after I have packed we will go out and search for Kairi and Sora ok? You can still feel her, can´t you?"

When she had slipped on hers and the changes of her clothes were done she stated "They are comfortable, but I don´t really like the color. And yes I can still feel her and you?"

"I could find him blind, now come on I have everything packed and I remembered the way out." I had in fact taken some things in my backpack (one that contained only one strap that would be worn from one shoulder over my breast and back) my diary, one of the Thalassa Shell´s Xion brought me while I was asleep and two extra coats.

I hung the backpack over my shoulder and neck, took a hold of Nam´s hand again, unlocked the door and led her through the hallways of the castle, hopefully going unnoticed. Well sneaking through the hallways was not the easiest thing to do, but thanks to my long time living in this castle I in fact had known some shortcuts. And after about 5 minutes we stood at the entrance, Sora had used over one year ago to enter the castle to end the threat of the organization. That sure went well. I took a hold of **Dusk´s Guardian** and pointed it at the far away ground. For god´s sake the bridge appeared and faster than we thought we were out of the castle again.

"Where is Kairi?" I asked when we finally stood on solid ground.

"In one of the buildings in the city, I think it's their resting place."

"Ok then you go there and introduce Kairi to the situation at hand, that will spare us some time and I go to the memory skyscraper and retrieve Sora. We will meet at the building, ok?"

"Ok, but remember don´t hit him to hard we still need him." And with a quick kiss for me she was off.

"Hey, I never said that I wanted to fight him!" But she was already out of reach. Grumbling I made my way over to the skyscraper. When I reached the plaza I already saw Sora standing in the middle. Surrounded by about one hundred Heartless, Nobody´s and I think even some Dream Eaters. Typical him. I jumped over the assembled crowd, using one Heartless' Head for a second jump and landed behind Sora. We stood back to back, while staring down our foes. No word was spoken between us before we leapt into the fray, our Keyblades doing their work, sending our foes back to the Darkness where they belong.

Together we made quick work of the crowd, before we turned to each other and grinned (my hood was already down). Still we said nothing, while we leapt at each other, hacked and blocked. I was quite surprised when Sora could still keep up with my two blades, he sure had gotten better. After about 10 minutes, we decided to end the fight. After all nobody was able to gain the upper hand, in fact neither of us was even able to land a hit on the other one. We both stood there panting, before I decided break the silence "Could you bring me to your safe house, Naminé should already be there."

"Ok, no problem, follow me." One of the reason I liked Sora, between us there were never needed many words, not talking about everything just doing it was our motto. While we made a bee line for one of the tallest buildings in the city, we only had to encounter some stray Heartless, no challenge at all. When we reached the building Sora unlocked the door and let us both in, before he locked it again.

While walking up the stairs to the third floor I quickly filled him in, about what he had missed while being in the dream worlds and he confirmed that he knew something about why we were back, but we decided that his story could wait till after the dinner. After all in that matter we were absolutely the same, just bottomless pits which we call stomach.

* * *

AN: Review please. Till tomorrow or so.


	9. Chapter 9: Speech is Silver

AN: Well finally ready. The next chapter up and about. Like always have fun with the chapter and don´t forget to review.

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

* * *

When we finally reached the third floor of the building, where they had set up their camp, I was quite surprised to find Naminé, Kairi and a third girl chatting happily. They sat casually at a table, each with a cup of tea and talked about what had happened in the last 4 weeks since Sora´s failed Mark of Mastery exam.

Sora simply walked up to them, gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek and placed himself on the chair beside her. Not knowing what to do I copied him, with Nam of course and settled down at the table as well. "Kairi it sure is nice to finally meet you in person and you have to be Tifa. Am I right, I remember that Sora me you once? I´m Roxas."

"Nice to meet you Roxas and you are right, I´m Tifa, Tifa Lockhart."

"And it´s good to meet you in person too, I have heard many things about you Roxas."

"Only good things I hope." I replied with a smile.

"Mostly yes, I heard you were defeated by Riku once."

"Hey that´s not true I had him cornered, he just surprised me."

After that outburst everyone had to laugh, I joined in after mere moments. I may have just met them, but it felt like I had known them for years. It just felt right. The conversation did go on like nothing had happened. We talked about what had happened so far, about just everything that came to our minds. When somebody came down the stairs we stopped for short. The person had gravity defying blond spiky hair and sky blue eyes, it was Cloud. He just settled down on the last open chair, don´t bothering with introducing himself or asking who we are.

The conversation came to the point why we were here, we told them about Master Yen Sid´s request and asked them the same thing. Cloud answered he had ended up here, alone, after his fight against Sephiroth over a year ago. Tifa had crash landed here in a hijacked Gummi-ship, property of Cid, in her search for Cloud. They had met and since then lived in this house and trained. Sora started training in Traverse Town and when Kairi showed up, they started to unlock the real **Keyholes of** **Sleep**. When they again ended up here, they met Tifa and Cloud and since then trained, to be ready for the Mark of Mastery exam. After that the topics we discussed were just simple stuff.

At some point the girls left for the kitchen, to prepare dinner, I had offered to cook, but they said we should be there guests. But as hard headed as they may be, they couldn´t deny Nam´s constant offers to help. While just three of us were left, we changed the subject and talked about fighting. About skills and weapons and about how training was going. Ok mostly Sora and I were talking, Cloud made a comment or two when he deemed it necessary. While we talked about how much blades you could and should wield (Sora: One is more than enough; I: Two, less should be considered a shame; Cloud: You don´t know what you are talking about.), the girls announced that dinner was ready.

We hurried to prepare the table, everyone was helping of course and sat down again. While dinner it was mostly silent, a simple Pasta was served and everyone liked it. When everyone was finished, ok everyone beside me and Sora stopped about half an hour and 3 plates ago, there was a thick silence in the room, but no one made a motion to break it. When it became slightly awkward I said the first thing that came to my mind. "That sure tasted very good, but and please take no offence in it, if you add the tomatoes later next time, they will retain a stronger flavor."

There was again a silence, but this time because everyone beside Nam was awestruck. It was Kairi who overcame it first and she answered "Don´t worry none taken, but how do you know something like that?"

"It sounds like you could cook or something like that." Sora added.

"Oh he sure can cook, that I can swear. You have to try his curry chicken, for that one I could probably kill." Naminé said while laughing uncontrollable, because of the again awestruck faces the others made.

"What can´t a guy have a hobby?" I asked a bit offended.

"No, it´s just not what I thought of you. So do you want to become a chief someday?" Tifa replied.

"Nope, not really my business, too much stress for my liking. And if you want to know what I want to become, you first have to reveal your ambitions."

"Well now I´m really curious, so I will start: I want to own a bar one day, meeting many people every day, that´s probably quite interesting. And while I´m on it, some of my dreams are getting my home world back and settle down somewhere, but most important of all, I want to always stay by Cloud´s side." From this confession Cloud gained a nice shade of red in the face.

Kairi went next. "I want to become a doctor, I always had a hang for healing. My dreams, let´s see: I want to see the worlds, help my friends fighting the darkness and I want to settle down with Sora someday."

Despite all odds Sora didn´t even got red, maybe they had talked about something like that beforehand. Sora stated "I second that dream and what I want to become, well I don´t know something about world safety. I will think about it, when everything is over."

Nam looked thoughtfully at me before she said. "I haven´t thought much about it, but if it is up to me to decide I want to become a painter and for my dream, well I only have two. First I want to end this whole Organization-situation and after that I want to live peacefully with Roxas."

Now I gained a shade of red, to cover it, I changed the subject of interest to Cloud. "Well that sure sounds nice Nam. And after Cloud told us his ambition I will finally reveal mine." Close call, if Sora had known that Naminé and I haven´t even talked about it, he would never let me hear the end of it. And he would keep bugging me to talk things through with her.

Cloud looked pretty uneasy with the undivided attention on him. "Well I don´t really have something I want to become." For a moment you could see great sadness behind his sky-blue eyes before he continued. "Ok there is one thing, it was passed on to me by my … my friend, my predecessor. It was his ambition and he had passed it on to me. I want to be a hero." And with this words he stood up and took the stairs.

It was quite for some time till Tifa said "He is probably on the roof again, I …"

But I had cut her off by standing up and walking over to the stairs. "Don´t worry I will handle this, Cloud and I are similar in this point, I want to be a guardian. Ask Naminé what that means if you want."

I took the stairs till they ended at a door, well here goes nothing. When I opened it I saw that I had made it to the roof and there he sat, at the edge of the building and watching the rainy sky. "You will catch a cold." I said while I leaned at the wall next to the door.

"How does this concern you? Just leave me alone."

"You and I, we bear some similarities you know. I know it doesn´t interest you but I want to become a guardian."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think the same thing, I was told about being a guardian applies for a hero, too. Have you ever heard the phrase ´If you want to be a guardian/hero you´re bound to have dreams and …" But Cloud cut me off by ending it.

"… and whatever happens you have to protect your honor as SOLDIER. Now that I think about it I never was a SOLDIER in the first place, so what honor am I trying to protect?"

"Maybe you should try your honor as Keybearer. Come on don´t look so shocked, had you really thought Sora and the others didn´t notice it? They are just too nice to press the matter." He looked up at the sky and I could see a faint smile on his face.

"No point in denying it, heh? Whatever, yeah I admit it, Zack not only passed on his dream to me. He gained the Keyblade at a young age, while he was traveling the worlds and in his moment of death he passed it on to me. But I refused to use it properly till my sins are forgiven, that´s why I took away the Keychain of my blade."

"That´s something you have to decide for yourself. But sometimes I envy people like you, you had the chance to gain a live. Day by day, you do good and bad things, but what´s important is the fact that it was up to you to decide what you do. Today makes 378 days, that´s the time I had till now. And still I had many good and bad days. But that´s the secret, isn´t it? To live every day to its full extension. Now the decision is up to you and Sora, I know you are listening, the same thing goes for you too. Will you fight to get your life back or will you hide for the rest of it? There is no room in between and the decision will be final, no turning back. You both have time till tomorrow." And with that I turned around headed inside again, on the way down I met Sora on the stairs. I nodded at him and proceeded downwards, while Sora remained rooted on the spot.

Upon meeting up with the others I decided that I would head to bed. Kairi said we should just choose one of the vacant bedrooms, so we did just that. Nam followed me, after we said our goodnight´s to the others. While we lied cuddling in bed, we quickly went over the events of the day, before we finally decided to sleep. While I drifted off to sleep, I just hoped that they would make the right decision after what I had said. After all speech is silver and that would have to be enough.

* * *

AN: Before I forget it, Cloud, Tifa and Sora wear the same outfits, they have worn in Kingdom Hearts II.


	10. Chapter 10: Settling the score

AN: This daily updating becomes a habit of mine. Oh well you won´t complain now, would you?

Disclaimer: Maybe Dusk´s Guardian, but beside that nothing I think.

* * *

The next day started with me waking up first, again. I entangled myself from Nam, took a quick shower and dressed for the day, with the Organization coat over my enchanted clothes. When I left the room, I took one of the spare coats with me. As soon as I entered the main room, I could hear someone in the kitchen, probably preparing breakfast. I wasn´t surprised to find Sora in there, he always woke up early, just like myself. "Morning early bird, here slip this on." I greeted him and throw the coat to him.

"Morning and why should I wear an Organization coat?"

"Maybe because we are on enemy territory and they disguise you?"

"What, I wouldn´t mind if one of that bastards showed up." Sora said with determination.

"Well that I would second, but what if all of them show up?"

"That could be a problem. Ok I understand. Do you have more, for the rest of us?"

"Well Nam got one as well and we have thought of bringing one for Kairi, too. But since we didn´t know about Cloud and Tifa …"

"Well then we should send someone to gain two more, shouldn´t we?"

"That should be a good idea and maybe one or two spare ones. But who should go?" Was my reply.

"Well someone who knows where they are and at least two more people for protection."

"But not more than three, if we all go we could be suspicious."

"So how about we send Naminé, together with Cloud and Tifa? That should do the trick."

"That should definitely do the trick. So how about we settle the score today? A real match, I think yesterday doesn´t really count." I asked with determination to finally settle the score.

"That´s quite a good idea and Kairi could be our referee and heal us when we are done."

"So it's settled, let´s just get breakfast ready and wait for those lazy bums to get up." I replied grinning.

And we did just that, about half an hour later, the rest emerged from their respective rooms. I noticed that Kairi came out of Sora´s room and that Cloud and Tifa came out of the same room. Surrounded by pairs, that would be the hell for a single. Kairi was convinced pretty easily to wear the coat too and be our referee. When Cloud and Tifa understood the situation they agreed to go with Naminé. Nam was a bit unsure at first, but I told her that I have trust that she would make it in record time. After breakfast everyone got ready for departure and we met outside the doors. Sora and I had decided to hold our battle at the memory skyscraper, in memento of our last battle, so we could walk together for some time. Kairi and Nam walked at the front and took care of most of the upcoming Heartless, while Tifa lends a hand when necessary. We walked at the back of the group and Cloud gave Sora and me some tips and hints for our duel. When we reached the crossroad where the groups would go different ways Sora gave Cloud some hints about fighting Nobody´s if they show up, Tifa gave Kairi some hints about healing the ´stubborn idiots´ and of course Nam and I talked, too.

"You have the way memorized, haven´t you?"

"Sure it wasn´t that hard and yes I also remember, that only a Keyblade can unlock your door. No need to be overprotective now, Roxi." Nam teased me.

"You know you like it Nam. See you at lunch." And with a kiss we separated and went to our destinations.

(AN: First attempt to write a real battle scene, so don´t get your hopes up too high.)

Kairi waited on the roof of a building not too far away, while Sora and I faced each other. The **Ultima** and **Dusk´s Guardian** in our respective hands. I know from our past battles that we are nearly equal in battle, but he has more stamina, so if I wanted to win I had to end this quick.

We stood there and measured each other up, made our battle strategies and waited for a silent sign to leap at each other. Thunder and lightning flashed in the cloudy sky over the World That Never Was and when the first raindrop hit the ground the fight officially started. Sora started with an **Eisra** spell, but I was ready and blocked it. Without waiting a second I threw my blade at him, he blocked it, but wasn´t ready for me running behind my blade. While my blocked blade flew to the left, I stood before Sora with my strongest spell at the ready and released it with a cry of "**Firaga Burst**!" On the good side, I was able to pull a close range spell without Sora suspecting anything, but on the bad side, he reacted much quicker than I thought he would. In the second before the flames engulfed enveloped the area around me, he was able to put up a **Reflect** spell. Not a strong one, so he was still thrown in a building behind him, where he left a nice dent. But still strong enough to reflect some of the flames back at me so in a last attempt to protect myself I held my arms crossed before me and thanks god **Dusk´s Guardian** appeared and blocked most of the flames.

Most but not all, while I stood there recovering from my own attack with still smoking clothes, Sora stood up from the debris that had fallen off of the building he had crashed into. We both had the same idea and threw our coats away, in the need for more flexibility. While I summoned **Light´s** **Burden** into my second hand, Sora jumped and in the air performed a drive and attacked me with **Ultima** and **Fenrir**. Red clothes, stronger fighting abilities and two Keyblades, no doubt **Hero Form**. I had blocked both of his blades and slashed at him with Light´s Burden, which he blocked and started to counter. And with this close combat had started, but Sora had made a mistake, as skilled as he may be with one blade. There was no one better than me when it is about fighting with two Keyblades. I had him cornered after about 5 minutes and I already thought the fight was over, a mistake and a big one, I can admit that. When I was finally able to land a slash on his left arm with **Light´s Burden**, he changed his strategy and changed his drive form again.

I was thrown back by the outburst that came with the form change, but was able to land gracefully around ten meters afar from Sora. I nearly had to laugh because of the situation, Sora stood where I left him blue clothes, a lightly shimmer around him and clutched in his hand was the Keyblade that represented me: **Two Become One. **I quickly regained my composure and tried to come up with a plan, in his **Wisdom Form** Sora´s magic abilities are enchanted, that could be a problem. But before I could come up with a good strategy Sora unleashed a barrage of **Thundaga** and **Blizzaga** spells. I blocked the **Thundaga** spells with **Dusk´s Guardian** and sliced through the **Blizzaga´s** with **Light´s** **Burden**. When the assault stopped I looked over to Sora, only to cringe at the amount of energy he had at the ready. He unleashed one of the strongest spells known to the worlds: **Flare**.

But he had made a mistake, **Flare** is a fire based spell and that meant he would now have a taste of his own medicine. I charged energy around **Dusk´s Guardian** and readied it for an ability I had gained while training with Naminé. I let my second blade vanish and took the charged **Dusk´s Guardian** in both my hands. When the fireball was within my reach I sliced right through it, only for the energy to hold on to my blade because of the non-elemental energy I had wrapped around it. Now with some of the **Flare**´s energy at my command I unleashed it as the strongest long range spell I could muster: **Triple Firaga**. And again I charged behind the spells in the hope of surprising Sora once again, but this time he dodged the spell.

While I charged at him, he slammed his blade into the ground and shouted "**Quake**!" I lost my balance immediately and fell to my knees. But when I regained my senses I had to grin, I felt the way he had formed the energy to release the earth spell. I copied the feeling and wrapped a **Fira** spell around it. When the Quake ended I jumped back and stood at the foot of the memory skyscraper and pointed my blade to the sky. "This battle ends now! **Meteor**!" And while I said this I released the charged up energy and thank god an about one meter taller stone surrounded by fire appeared in the sky with direct crash course to Sora´s position. When Sora looked up at the sky I could see his eyes widen, before he made a dash to the left to outrun the defeat that was coming his way. I just stood there grinning before I realized one thing, when this thing crashes down here I will be engaged in the following shockwave. So I quickly turned around, jumped up and started running to the top of the skyscraper. Just when I reached the top of the building, the **Meteor** made contact and I´m sure the shockwave could be felt on the whole world.

When the shockwave was over, only dust remained on our former battlefield. I looked down in the hope to see Sora unharmed, I never wanted him to be hurt this bad. That spell could have killed him! I tried to see something through the dust, that still engaged the plaza, but when I finally saw a person running to the skyscraper and jumping up to run to my position I felt two things. First there was relief that Sora was alright, but then there came the shock, just how much could he take before he gives up? Not wanting to wait for him, I jumped down the building and when we met in the air we put everything behind one blow. When **Dusk´s Guardian** and **Two Become One** met it quickly became clear that we were still equal in strength and we were both thrown back by the force we laid behind the attack. Sora crashed through the wall of the memory skyscraper and I crash landed on the burning remains of our battle field.

When I tried to stand up, I felt all my muscles screaming, but I wouldn´t give up. Not now, not ever. This was no longer about settling the score, this was a test of will and I would give everything I have, not only for myself, but also for Sora. Because if I don´t I would disregard his efforts and I expected the same from him. When I finally managed to stand, I looked upwards to the hole Sora had created for some moment before he leapt out of it. I noticed that his clothes were back to normal and he again held the **Ultima**. He came crashing down on me, but I blocked him and again we engaged each other in close combat. Neither of us gave away one centimeter, but slowly I managed to press Sora away, after all he had taken more damage than I had. When we once again were looked, our Keyblades pressed against each other and looking into the other ones eyes, I suddenly had the feeling I needed my shield. Believing in my gut feeling, I threw up **Dusk´s** shield. And it was good, because in the same second Sora once again used a Drive – **Master Form**. Neither my shield, nor the energy outburst were stronger and we were both pushed away one meter or two.

We both stood there panting heavily, my shield already had fallen and even after his Drive I could still feel Sora´s energy was nearly empty, just like mine. "Why only one Keyblade and … why not use Final Form?" I asked him, while trying to regain an even breathing.

"Dislocated my … wrist and not … enough energy for Final Form. And you wielder of the two blades?"

I did hold up my free hand and answered "Burnt my hand at the first **Firaga Burst**, stings like hell to hold a Keyblade, but I tried."

"Sure sounds hurtful. How about we end this?" He asked with desperation.

And I understood him, I also wanted to end it now. "One last attack. Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

We both stood across from each other, about 5 meters between us and charged every drop of energy we had left for one last attack. We ran at each other, ran through the rain that was still falling and clashed in the middle. We skidded for some meters, before we came to a stop. We both said at the same time "**Zantetsuken**!" We stood there for a minute, before we both sank down on one knee. Looking down at my chest I saw a cut going from my right shoulder to my hip.

While looking up at the rain, I smiled and said "Again a draw, I think we are really equally strong."

Sora had to chuckle at this and answered "Maybe, but this time you win …"

And with that he collapsed on the ground. "You were not half bad yourself. I just hope Kairi finds us in time." And with that I blacked out as well.

* * *

AN: Tomorrow work starts again, so will have plenty of time to think about chapters, the only problem will be finding time to tap them down. Oh well I won´t leave you hanging now, so till tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Making up

AN: Well I always stay true to my word so here it is. Have fun and don´t forget to review.

Disclaimer: I know I´m paranoid, but better safe then sorry. So once again: I own nothing in this story.

* * *

When I woke up I certainly felt good, my muscles were still a bit sore, but beside from that everything was fine. I opened my eyes and looked over my whole body, ok maybe not everything was alright. My whole chest was covered in bandages and when I tried to sit up, there was a burning feeling beneath them. Despite the pain I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I wouldn´t do this if I were you." The voice sure startled me and ready to summon my Keyblades at moment's notice, I took a good look around the room. I certainly was back at the hotel, but the room was slightly different from the one I slept in last night, because in here two beds were placed. And in the second bed laid Sora, probably the one who had spoken and, lying on his back and looking at the ceiling, seemingly not having a care in the world. "If Naminé or Kairi came in now, they would probably pummel you to death for endangering their work."

I lied back down at the bed and copied Sora´s position, while asking "They are mad, aren´t they?"

"Sure like hell. I woke up while Kairi healed us. Naminé and the other two came over to investigate the explosions. Tifa had to restrain Naminé to stop her from ´slapping some sense into that idiot´."

"I have to thank her for that later. And what about Kairi?"

"Well I tried to look out cold and it worked. When Kairi and Naminé had finished healing us for the moment, Cloud and Tifa carried us in here. When I was sure I was alone, I wanted to go for a loooong walk …"

"Oh and leave me here to face their wrath." I said and tried to sound offended, but had to laugh at it.

"You would have done the same and beside everything is allowed in love and war. This is kind of both. But my planes were smashed when Kairi came in. That´s how I got this one." He said and pointed to a red handprint on his left cheek.

"Ow, sure looks like it had hurt. … We could have gotten killed." It was no question, more like a statement.

"Sure, but I´m glad we got to reach our limits. Was one hell of a fight, huh?"

He grinned from ear to ear and I couldn´t suppress a grin either. "Sure was and thanks, without this fight I might have never known just how strong my will really is."

"You´re welcome Roxas." We laid there grinning at each other, but suddenly we heard steps coming our way. "Oh no, it´s them, fast you have to look asleep!" And with that Sora turned around so he was facing the wall and even his breathing slowed down.

I tried the same, but failed miserably. Nam and Kairi entered the room, each going to their respective boyfriend and started healing us again. When Nam finished I could feel the slash on my chest was nearly closed. Nam loosened the bandages a little and looked at her work for a short time, before she wound them up again. And when I already thought that I had made it, she leaned down, right next to my ear and whispered in a very low voice "I know you are awake Roxi."

My façade broke down and my shot open in fear, the same emotion that was written all over my face. Without time to react, the first slap made contact, with my right cheek. "That´s for nearly getting yourself killed!" I didn´t had to wait long for the second slap, on my left cheek this time. "That´s for nearly killing Sora!" I cringed when her hands came down again, but made no move to protect myself, after all I got what I earned. But this time her hands slowed and she only held my face between her hands, before she crashed her lips with mine. The kiss was far too short for my liking, but still it was worth everything. "And that is for fighting the best you could. You can as well get up now." She said in a much calmer voice, after she pulled away and then left the room without another word or a look back. Kairi was right behind her.

I laid there for some moments, before I muttered the only thing that came to my mind "Wow …"

"I second that comment …" I looked over to Sora and the handprints and rests of lipstick showed her hadn´t fared much better than I had.

"We should probably make it up to them." I muttered after a short silence.

"And how should we do that?"

Well a big fancy dinner could do the trick. If I remember correctly the refrigerators in the castle kitchen were enchanted to refill every day …"

"Well we still need new coats, so a trip to the castle would be the only logical thing." Sora grinned mischievously, while saying so and I couldn´t help but do the same.

"I like the way you think mister. We should probably get going if we want to make it in time."

We quickly dressed, made a decent plan and headed straight out. When we ran through the main room we saw Tifa sitting on one of the couches reading a book, while Nam and Kairi did some simple magic training. I shouted while running like the devil himself was behind me "We go for a quick training session …" and Sora added, while matching my pace "we´ll be back in some hours." We couldn´t see it but Naminé and Kairi were totally awestruck, but we could hear Tifa mutter "Those two … "

Outside of the building we met Cloud, we told him about the situation and our plan and he agreed to stop the girls from cooking if we were late. With a quick thanks and a warning we left as fast as we could, because we were running short on time if we wanted to make it.

Once inside we first made a beeline to the rooms, since my room had no more cloaks in it, we charged inside Axel´s old room only to find it completely cleaned out. Probably done by the reborn Lea himself. The next room I approached was the old room of Demnyx, there we finally found some cloaks to use. Thank god magic clothes alter size to be suitable for the wearer. I took a hold of Demnyx old diary / rhyme book and took the diaries of the other members as well, we could need as much data as possible. The last room I approached was the old room of Number XIV, even if nobody remembered her, her room still remained. I took a hold of her diary and something that reminded me greatly of her, after all she was the one who showed me how to use it. The most time I kept talking to Sora, told him about the other members, my good and bad memories of this place and most importantly, about Xion. After that we made it to the kitchen and were able to gain all the ingredients needed for our plan, we stored them in some bags we found in the kitchen and made a beeline to our last goal. Since Naminé and I already decided that we would leave tonight, I needed to get one last job done in this world, gathering as much data as possible. I led us through the lower sections of the base to the computer room. There I followed the instructions Xemnas had given to every Organization member, in case of an emergency and I remembered them very clearly. Remove the hard disk, where all the data is saved and after that destroy the motherboard and do as much damage to the hardware as possible. Xemnas had made sure that every member did know where the hard disk is located and I quickly found, removed and stored it in my backpack. One slash and the motherboard was no more, a **Triple Firaga** while leaving took care of the rest. All in all that trip had taken us 3 hours and we were still low on time.

While we walked back to the base, we tried to make a plan on how we would get the ingredients inside without anyone seeing them. Sadly we came up with nothing, so we just walked in, ignored all questions and just walked inside the kitchen, to start with our plan.

It sure took some time to prepare everything, but when we were done, we knew it would be worth it. While Sora prepared the table, I made the finishing touches to our masterpiece. Once everyone was seated we brought forth the first course - an asparagus soup. If there was still someone left who thought we couldn´t cook, they sure had to shut up as the main course was served - curry chicken. Everyone took at least 3 times and we were still not done. The dessert was of the scale, it was simply perfect - a vanilla pudding with fresh strawberries. The dinner was simply perfect and everyone was happy, there were happy conversations going on and Nam and Kairi sure had forgiven us. Nam stated "There was never something to be forgiven." And Kairi added "Boys will always be just that boys, even if they grow up." After that loud laughing could be heard outside, even Cloud joined in. For just some hours Xenahort, the war and everything else was forgotten. We were just normal people enjoying a nice dinner and the company of friends.

* * *

AN: So till tomorrow I think. Oh and please I know you read this, **REVIEW** it only takes mere seconds.


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

AN: I have nothing to say about this, but I´m not satisfied with it. Something feels wrong, well never mind. Leave a Review and tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: (shakes his head and goes away ashamed)

* * *

After the dinner everyone was happy and satisfied. Kairi and Naminé sat on a couch and chatted happily with Tifa, who leaned her head on Clouds shoulder. They sat on the other couch and Cloud, through seemingly asleep, made a comment sometimes. Sora and I sat at the dining table and worked on a little project. Once we were finished I handed Sora the object and stood up. "Well that´s finished too and now, although I hate to break the atmosphere, I think it's time to leave Nam." I said while I walked over to the couches, Sora was right behind me.

Nam stood up and walked over and stood right next to me, also facing the couches. By now Sora leaned on the wall, right next to where Kairi was sitting and looked down in deep thoughts. Kairi looked at us, but seemed to be in deep thoughts as well. Cloud opened his eyes and looked curious at us. Though it was Tifa who voiced the question written on his face "Leave, what do you mean?"

Naminé was the one answering them "We are leaving this world now, there is still a war going on out there and it´s time to play our part."

I continued for her "You have to decide now, like I told Sora and Cloud yesterday already. Will you fight or will you hide?"

It was silent for a long time, till Kairi broke it and asked "And how do you suppose to leave? We are all stranded on this world, aren´t we?"

"I found out while fighting Sora and tried it shortly after waking up, the darkness is much stronger in this world than back in Twilight Town. Maybe because this world is incredible near to the Realm of Darkness itself. I was able to channel the darkness to create a Dark Corridor and with the Cloaks it´s a safe way to travel. But this world and especially its darkness could serve another purpose as well. The darkness is so strong here, that with the disguising features of the cloaks, the enemy wouldn´t be able to track you down. If you don´t want to fight, this world is the best hiding place and you could probably live a quiet life here. If you decide to fight, death is nearly certain. I won´t force anyone, it is all up to you." I said the last part in a very monotone voice, because everyone knew if they would come with us, they may not come back. After waiting for about 5 minutes I turned to Naminé and started to say "It´s probably time to …"

But Sora had cut me off by saying "You really think I would let you go alone? I made my decision long time ago, remember? There are still so many people left who are hurt and much more will get hurt, if nobody stops Xehanort. I just need to go, they really need me, no, every one of us. But Kairi …"He looked down at the ground very depressed and unsure of his decision. But snapped out of it, when Kairi voiced her thoughts, in a very confident voice.

"Sora don´t worry, this time I´m with you. I said it once I want to fight together with my friends for a better future AND I will always be by your side no matter what. Roxas you can count us in."

"Thank you Kairi and you too Sora. It´s nice to know we don´t stand alone in this fight. Tifa even if you don´t wield a Keyblade we could still use your help and Cloud will you try to protect the honor I had mentioned?"

Tifa looked at Cloud for a long time, but then she faced me and said "Don´t think you get away from me this easily. For my friends, for my home world and for freedom of all worlds, I am with you in this fight."

Cloud now had all eyes on him, he sat still for a long time and when he finally looked up a sad smile was plastered on his face. "Boy oh boy, the price of freedom sure is vast …" But his expression was slowly replaced with a smirk and Cloud´s eyes burned with a fierce determination. "But I´m ready to pay it." He held his hand out and the Buster Sword flashed in his hand. "If you want to be a hero embrace your dreams and whatever happens you always have to protect your honor … as Keybearer. That´s the words Zack said to me with his last breath and now I will fulfill them. Count me in, one more journey and this time we will end it, once and for all."

Everyone had agreed and I simply couldn´t believe it. "Thanks, all of you. You are the best friends I could wish for and Cloud is right, we will end this … together." I smiled and everyone else as well.

But the moment came to an end inevitably and the mood took a whole turn to a much more grave feeling. We were all sure that from this point onwards there was no turning back. It meant either win this war, defeat Xehanort and overcome the darkness or much more likely death. "We should get ready. I have the feeling we won´t come back here for a long time." Naminé stated and everyone else just nodded silently. We went to our respective rooms and packed for the long journey that lied ahead of us.

In my backpack I now had all the diaries of the Organization, the hard disk, the Thalassa Shell I had grabbed yesterday and spare cloaks Sora and I had brought with us. Once Nam was ready too, we stepped out in the main room where Sora and Kairi were already waiting for us. When Cloud and Tifa emerged from their room, I nodded at Sora and we made our way over to them. Once we reached them Sora was the first one to speak "Cloud we thought, you might accept your honor as a Keybearer, so Roxas and I had something ready for you."

He held out his hand, there was a silver pendant in the form of a wolf on a metal chain in it. It was the object we were working on earlier. Next I spoke up "We thought you might need this, after all the Keyblade gains its power from the Chain attached to it, so no Chain means the Keyblade doesn´t have its normal powers."

Tifa gasped once she got a good look at it. "Sora isn´t this the one I gave to you nearly a year ago?"

"Yeah well it was the only one I had still in possession that kind of resembled Cloud´s sword. Roxas and I changed it a little bit, with a … a … how was it called?"

"It´s called Gear, Sora. As explanation, while I was in the Organization I didn´t have as much luck as Sora and found Keychains practically everywhere. We used Gears to alter the Keychains we had, to make them stronger, give them abilities and change the Keyblades form. I found a gear back in the castle and we used it to alter the Keychain. It now should resemble your sword and we were able to add a special ability, which one you have to find out on your own." I ended our explanation with a smile that matched Sora´s at this moment.

Cloud was literally struck silent and he only snapped out of it when Tifa waved her hand in front of his face. He quickly said "Thanks guys, this is the first time I get such a valuable present. How about we try it out now?" His Keyblade flashed in his hand again and Sora attached the Keychain to it. In a blinding light the Keyblade changed its form, even if it was just a bit. The blade was mostly the same, just some parts resembled a pin tumbler lock key and the handle now was the same like the **Fenrir**. The name **Rising Legacy** flashed through the mind of everyone present. "Thanks again guys, really." Cloud said while dismissing his newly acquired sword.

"Think nothing of it." I said with a smile. Once this was done I held out my hand to the left where no one was standing and channeled the surrounding darkness into this one place, while doing so I concentrated on the one place we needed to go first – Master Yen Sid´s Study. The dark corridor appeared and everyone gathered in front of it.

I turned around to the others to confirm it was safe, they just nodded and went through the portal one by one. Nam came last, she looked me in the eyes and asked "Are you ready for this?"

I took her hand and we stepped in the portal together, not once looking back. I never answered her question through, cause I didn´t have an answer at that time. Could you ever be ready for something like that? But I will play my part, even if it costs my life, for my honor, my dreams and most importantly for my friends.

* * *

AN: Well you can probably guess where that last part came from. One of the most epic scenes in video game history in my opinion. I give you my word tomorrow a new arc starts.


	13. Chapter 13: Into the Unknown

AN: 20.000 words of story, in 13 chapters and all that in just eight days. Man I´m proud of myself. Well enough of this, like I promised a new arc and finally we get deeper into the plot. Like always have fun with the chapter and till tomorrow.

* * *

Once Nam and I stepped out of the portal, our four companions were already gathered in front of Master Yen Sid´s table, with the Master himself, despite the late time, sitting on his chair. His chair was turned around, so in fact we couldn´t see him, but his presence made it pretty clear that he was in the room. Once Naminé were standing beside the others and I had leaned on the wall beside the door, Master yen Sid spoke up "You are late Sora. And Kairi I´m quite surprised you weren´t able to bring him back. Roxas you took too much time, nearly got yourself and Sora killed and you had to rely on the powers of darkness. Naminé you haven´t done anything wrong, but you weren´t able to stop them or bring them back on your own either. And you, I know who you are, Cloud Strife the Keybearer who abandoned his destiny. And you, you may have a strong heart and will, but that´s everything that´s special about you."

Okay, I admit, I had to restrain myself to stop me from jumping at him, I may don´t care what he says about me, but just one more thing about my friends and I …

Master Yen Sid took a very deep breath and continued his speech "Sora, Roxas, Naminé, Cloud and Tifa, I assume, I must say … I´m proud of you all." Okay this sure wasn´t what I thought he would say. "Sora, after your first failed exam you were disappointed, not because you failed, no you thought you had disappointed your friends. You started to train again, harder than I ever saw someone train, to never fail your friends again. Kairi, you went after Sora without a second thought, even if you were only trained for one month. You convinced him to move on and together you sealed the real Keyholes of Sleep. You both gained a great power out of this. Roxas, you fought against all odds and at the end you proved that your will can overcome everything. It is your strongest weapon. Despite that you were able to overcome the darkness and use it by your free will, without being tainted. A wielder of light and darkness, I wonder what will come out of this? Naminé, through born from the darkness, even in the most dangerous hours your heart stays strong and full of light. You give your friends hope and courage when everything else fails and you always believe in the light, which fills your heart. You have proven yourself worthy to be one of the **Seven Lights**. Cloud, dangerous legacy of a dangerous man, different from most other Keybearers, just like your predecessor. You have gone through many trials in your life and always emerged victorious, you are truly worthy to be called Keybearer. And last but not least Tifa Lockhart, you have followed your heart's desire and overcame even the strongest obstacles to reach your loved ones. Your heart and will have proven themselves to be strong and righteous, you have shown the mark of a true Keyblade Wielder." There was a deep silence after the wise Master´s words. Everyone was grateful and touched by the trust he had in us all.

Sora was the first one to overcome his shock and started to say "Master Yen …"

"No Sora, sorry but there is just no time for thanks or things like that. My words are true, just accept them and now listen closely. Riku, Lea and Roxas have proven to be very strong fighters for the Light, but I assume that Roxas don´t want to be a light, just like Lea and Riku didn´t wanted to." I nodded at this one, I may fight for the light, but my true power comes from in between – Twilight. "I had figured that much, now we have a problem to take care of. As for now we have gathered four of the needed seven Guardians of Light – Sora, Kairi, Naminé and Mickey. We need to retrieve two Keybearers of the old order, I came to learn they are still alive. Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Naminé you all have proven to be ready for the Mark of Mastery exam." He had chosen to turn around his chair and now looked at us directly. It may be my imagination, but he looked much older than two days ago. Beside him two portals opened, they looked like the one he had opened to send us to the Dream World.

"Kairi and Naminé, you two will go to Castle Oblivion. There you may have to face your own fears, because the Castle still confuses the minds of those who dare to enter. But I have no doubt that you will succeed. Your mission is to retrieve the body of a boy named Ventus and don´t worry you will recognize him once you see him. Go now and good luck."

Nam came over to me with a big smile plastered on her face "Well, I´m off now. Don´t you do anything reckless while I´m away, okay?"

"Mark your own words Nam and please stay safe. If you need me just reach out, remember our hearts are connected. I love you."

"I love you too, Roxi." We kissed once, before she turned around and stepped forward to the portal. She nodded once at Kairi, who was done saying Goodbye to Sora and Kairi nodded back at her. They stepped through the portal, which closed behind them.

"Sora and Roxas, now you will receive your task. You will travel to the Realm of Darkness and make your way to the **Dark Margin**, unfortunately due to the strong darkness I cannot pinpoint this location, so I can´t bring you there directly. Two days ago a strong Light appeared at the border of this Realm, as I hoped it was Master Aqua, who fell into the darkness over a decade ago to save a friend. Your mission is to retrieve Aqua and after that meet up with Kairi and Naminé in Castle Oblivion. After all it was Master Aqua who hid Ventus there all those years ago, so it might be impossible to find him without her. Unfortunately I can´t provide a way back for you, as you may see my power is slowly vanishing. Oh and one more thing, don´t waste your time, in the Realm of Darkness time flows much slower, Aqua had been there over a decade, but from her presence I felt she had aged only one or two years. You shall be on your way now, I wish you as much luck as possible and remember even in the deepest darkest abyss there will always be light."

I turned to Sora, who nodded at me and after that I asked Cloud and Tifa "Will you wait here, till we are all back?"

"Sure thing" Cloud answered.

"Go and get them." Tifa added.

"Right and stay out of trouble, we don´t want to come and safe your sorry behinds." Cloud closed.

We will, see you soon and keep Cloud in check Tifa." Sora answered for us, he turned to me and I nodded at him one last time, before we stepped through the portal. Into the Darkness, to save one of the Lights and prove ourselves worthy to be called Keyblade Masters.


	14. Chapter 14: Inside the Darkness

AN: I´m really sorry for not updating like promised, but I had some personal issues and I had to reconsider some parts of this chapter before writing it down. Definitely this is a different direction, than I had planned out, but I´m really impressed by it. I hope you will like it as well and review. The next chapter will probably be up by Sunday, so stay patient and use the time to review some more.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

It isn´t called the Realm of Darkness for nothing, I guess. The darkness laid heavy on our souls, it was depressing and strained our energy, even with our coats we couldn´t stay here for long. As soon as we arrived in the Realm, we sent out our senses and after some searching we found a trace of light, far away. We had our heading and started walking to the far away shores of the Dark Margin, at least we hoped it was our destination. After walking for about 30 minutes and still not meeting, seeing or even feeling any Heartless, we started talking.

"Sora, I realized just now, you never told me what you know about Nam and me being back."

"Oh yeah, sorry I kind of forgot. Well, where you ever at the Station of Awakening?"

"Yeah, I found myself there one or another time."

"Where you there recently? Like when you came back and was there maybe something different?"

"Yeah I was there before I woke up at Twilight Town, but there was nothing … Wait do you mean the voice?"

"Exactly, I once again found myself there, before Kairi and I had landed in the World That Never Was. Kairi said the same had happened to her too, but since she didn´t know how it was before, she didn´t felt any changes. The voice, it was … different and for the first time I actually heard it." Sora explained to me.

"The same thing happened to Nam and me. And you are right, something about the voice was … off."

"Well never mind, I don´t think we can figure it out. You have to thank the voice through. He came to me in my heart and spoke to me. I´m sorry but most things were personal and I won´t tell you about it, but you have to know what he said referring to you: He told me that this time I would need far greater help than before. And he told me that every help I would need was within me." He paused his speech and looked me right in the eyes, before he started again. "I hadn´t made the connection back then, but I know now, to end all this I will need your help … brother."

"Brother, huh … I like it." I grinned at him, I was really happy, I never had a family before. "And don´t worry, we are in this together. Enough sentimentality, we have an exam to pass, brother." At this we nodded at each other and started to walk faster.

We looked behind us and walked faster and faster, till we were in a full run. "You feel them too?"

"Yeah … Sora duck!" Thank god he reacted fast and did just that. The Heartless that had jumped at him flew over him and was met with my suddenly summoned **Dusk´s Guardian**.

"Damn it. Now we have a little problem." While I said this, the Heartless, we were running from, surrounded us and there were still more coming.

"A little problem at best. How much are there?" Sora said once we stood back to back, Keyblades in hand and energy at the ready.

"I´m not very good at evaluating, but this are at least thousands and there are still more coming. But the big problem might be that Heartless, once slain by the Keyblade release the hearts they had gathered and then they darkness which made them up is send back to this Realm to form a Heartless again."

"So you say once we slay them, they just come back here. So they are infinite in numbers here? Boy oh boy, this will be – Hey!" Heartless sure are rude, they attacked Sora while he talked, even before we talked this through and so the onslaught began.

It had gone on for hours, every Heartless that fell, just regained his form again and came at us again. We were cautious with using our energy, but still we had to use it every time we were nearly overthrown, far too often for my liking. And now I was running low on energy. Till now I was wounded twice, one slash right under my right eye and one big gash on my right shoulder. Sora had his own problems to handle, he may regained energy much faster, but still not fast enough to heal us both constantly. When we once again were pushed back and crashed into each other, I activated **Dusk´s** shield around us.

"That sure hit a spot, **Curaga**. Ah much better, wait the slash under your eye. Sorry but I can´t heal that one. Do you have any ideas what we should do now?"

"Thanks and it´s okay and no not one we would survive for sure."

"Well seeing the odds, we may die either way, so spill."

"Well our energies are pretty much the same, if we would bend them together…"

"We could be able to pull of a spell that may be strong enough to handle these guys. But which one, do you have an idea Roxas?"

"That´s the problem, I know one, but it is possible that we won´t survive it. You know **Flare,** if I remember correctly?"

"Yeah and I think I know where you are going with this. May be our last chance, huh?"

"Probably, but even if we survive, it would drain our energy…"

"Nothing to do about it, let´s go."

We held the **Ultima** and **Dusk´s Guardian** above us, till they were nearly touching and we both collected all of our energy at the tip of our blades. The energy formed a blue orb of incredible hot fire and once the shield fell we pushed the two orbs together. They resisted for a short heart stopping moment, before they merged. The Heartless closed in, but stopped once the energies morphed, even they know destruction once they see it, We released the energy and with a shout of ,,**Mega Flare**" from both of us, everything was engulfed in blue flames, before we collapsed and everything went black.

When I woke up and opened my eyes, everything was still dark and on top of it very blurry. I tried to get up only to sink down again, damn it still no energy.

"Wouldn´t try that again if I were you. Hadn´t I healed you and brought you here the darkness would have overthrown you by now." A very low voice said.

I turned my head to see a blurry figure sitting on a stone, for a moment I thought it was Sora, but the voice was slightly off. I laid my head back down and only now I felt the sand under my body and out on my canthus I could see a blurry figure in the same coat I was in, definitely Sora. Once I looked down on my clothes, I could see some holes from the fire and the fight, but they were already stitching themselves – magical clothes are awesome.

"Who are you, mysterious safer? My name is Roxas."

"My name doesn´t concern you, let´s just say I´m someone of the darkness, who deserves to be here." The boy, who wore the same clothes as I, said. Because his hood was down and my sight cleared, I could slowly make out his features: A face just like Sora, but his hair was a tad bit longer and black. Then I noticed his eyes and I could feel anger welling up inside me, those eyes I had seen them before. Eyes that had seen the darkness and embraced it, but their will had proven stronger, orange eyes, just like HIM. Those features, I had heard of him, HE had told me his name: Vanitas.

"You are Vanitas and your eyes betray you, you have overcome the darkness you one embraced. "

"What, how do you know my name?!"

"You may know my face, but don´t worry I´m not him." I pulled my hood down and Vanitas gasped.

"Veni…no you may have his features, but your eyes. Eyes who had looked in the darkness for far too long, but still you weren´t tainted by it. Impressive…Roxas, was it?"

"Ugh …" I quickly turned and saw that Sora was standing up.

"Sora, wait aren´t you still woo weak?"

"No, remember my energy recovers far quicker than yours. Here, I will help you." Sora held his hand on my chest and I felt energy coming from him. When he stopped my energy had refilled a bit and finally I was able to get up.

"Sora have you heard what was said?" I inquired after standing up.

"Pretty much, you´re Vanitas, you saved us, huh. My name is Sora and as you know this is Roxas, we are here for our Mark of Mastery exam. We have to find someone, who probably is at the Dark Margin."

"Well I have nothing better to do, so I will bring you there. Follow me." With that said Vanitas got up from the stone he sat on and started to walk down the beach, fast. We had to hurry to catch up to him, but then we walked beside him, we fell into a silence, each minding their own business.

It felt like the shores went on for eternity, but still there were Vanitas and the faint feeling of light guiding us, so we just followed the lead provided for us. We encountered no Heartless and I couldn´t even feel the darkness as strong as before, so I decided it was a question worth asking. "Vanitas why is the darkness less powerful on this shore?"

He didn´t stop, neither he turned around, but still he answered after some time. "We are walking at the border of the Realm of Darkness. If there is any safe haven in here, it would be this place. Not even the Heartless population's stretch this far. Those who live and wander these shores are mostly lost either way, so the Heartless don´t need to interfere, they fall into darkness by their own despair. Look at it this way, if you could feel and see the light each day, for nearly eternity, would you really have the will to go on?" A rather large explanation, for such a simple question, but nevertheless true. And his question needed to be answered, but Sora saved me from this fate as he beat me to the answer.

"I was in this situation once, stranded at these same shores, but I never considered giving up. I had a reason to go on and as long as this reason remains, there will always be a Door to the Light."

"Impressive for sure, not many have the courage and the guts to never give up and an even stronger heart to back it up. I see why the Keyblade had chosen you. But Roxas what about you, what had you done?"

"Now, I wouldn´t even think about it, just like Sora I have people waiting for me and I will never give up on them. But back in the old days, when I used to have other company, I may had considered it, but not even then I would have given up. Even without any reasons, I would still go my way till the end or die trying, that´s just my way."

"Impressive either way, more than a strong heart, you have an adamant will, one to never give in. It would be a pleasure to fight you one day."

"Well then come back with us, it may not be our mission, but I can see it in your eyes …" I started and Sora continued for me.

"And I can see it in your heart as well, you may be a being of darkness, but you have overcome it. I see no intentions to hurt the light or those living in it."

"You are a good person and we could need the help of every Keybearer, may he be from the Light, the Darkness or from in between."

"You overrate me, I was a bad guy back in my days and I could be one again. I may overcame my own darkness, but still I was born from darkness and I will always belong to it. Like I said already, I belong here and this won´t change soon. You are better off without me."

I wanted to say something but the words stopped before coming out. What if he is right, I asked myself. I too use the darkness, what makes me any different from the Heartless? Maybe I should stay here to, after all I´m no Keyblade Master, I´m just a distant fragment of somebody important.

Sora saw the distress and thoughts Vanitas and I had. He decided to say something from within his heart. "You both have to learn to let the past go. You may have done bad things in the past, but if you accept this, then why do you want to stay here? I will tell you why, you are trying to run away. Running away was never a way to solve things, you have to make up for them. If it was Xehanort standing before me right now, I would give him the same chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, Roxas no BROTHER you have proven yourself and you had made up for your sins. Vanitas if you really did such bad things in the past, the stand-up now, come back to the light and help us end it for good." There was silence cloaking the whole area we stood in, since we all had stopped walking, once Vanitas made his confession. But it was ripped apart from laughter by both Vanitas and me.

"Sora, just always right from the heart, huh? You are right and I won´t forget it again, like I said no turning back now."

"A true-hearted fool like you will never win this war, maybe I should help you. Alright I will go back to the light and hope for my sins to be forgiven, after all there´s nothing left to lose now. Come on we still have to end this journey and find this person you seek."

We started to walk again and this time we would make it to the end of this godforsaken Realm. And we would all get out of there together, three persons – one from the Light, one from the Darkness and one who walks the middle-road. We would get through this together, no matter what. That just proves that you can find friends at the oddest places, if held your eyes and heart open for them.

* * *

AN: Don´t forget to go to the box below and write down a statement, everything is appreciated. And till Sunday my dear readers.


	15. Chapter 15: Out of the dark

AN: Not entirely sure about this chapter, but I would like to hear your opinion. Read and Review. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow or the day after that.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

We still walked on the shores of the Realm of Darkness, but we were getting nearer to our destination. Suddenly we went faster and started to run shortly afterwards, the faint light we had felt for some time now, was about to be surrounded by manifested darkness – the Heartless were coming. "Who is it you seek, by the way?" Vanitas asked while we ran to our destination.

"Is now really the best time for asking?" Sora answered slightly annoyed.

"What? You at least could give me some information's, since we are in this together now."

"Sora he is probably right. We are searching for a person named Master Aqua, probably a Keybearer as well." Once I finished my sentence, Vanitas nearly fell to the ground from surprise.

He quickly regained his composure and said "That could become a problem, let´s say Master Aqua, her friend and I, well we had our differences."

"Ah don´t worry Vanitas I´m sure it wasn´t that bad." Sora answered in his light-hearted way, while grinning and still running.

"We tried to kill each other and the last time we met she succeeded."

Sora was struck silent with this, but I quickly covered it and answered Vanitas. "Could be a problem, but maybe if you have time to talk and apologize it could work out. After all Sora and I tried to kill each other once and still there are no hard feelings between us."

"Right, the same could apply for you, too Vanitas. Come on I think I can see them or at least the Heartless." Vanitas nodded at this and we all sped up once more.

Once we reached the Heartless, there were just too many, to simply jump over them. So we did the only reasonable thing and started to clear us a path right to the light, we felt from in between the fray. It were thousands of Heartless, but since they concentrated on whoever they had trapped in the middle, it was pretty easy for the three of us to clear a path. Once we reached the middle of the fray we saw to persons attacking or better said blocking the Heartless. A man in an Organization coat, who used a great amount of spells and a girl, who slashed at the Heartless with a Keyblade. Both were panting very hard and the man was about to black out, it seems. Vanitas jumped right in and helped the guy in the coat, while Sora and I looked at the odds and they weren´t in our favor. I looked over to Sora and saw him nodding at me, we both knew that even with us there to help we couldn´t hold this place for long. So making a quick decision we dove into the Heartless and divided their attention and forces between our two groups.

Sora and I fought back to back, neither of us able to move more than a meter, but we held this radius and stopped the Heartless, at least for now. "Sora I think we arrived at the Dark Margin, so how about we find a way out here and quick?! You were here before, how did you escape last time?"

"Last time it was different, I understand it by now, to exit this place you need two forces. Either one force here and another one at your destination, who both want the same thing. Or two completely different forces, but still they need to have the intention to cross the Realm-Borders."

"So you are saying … we either need some aid from another Realm, or we need to combine two different powers." That could be a pain in the ass and we needed a solution very quickly, because the Heartless were closing in around us.

"Yeah and there is maybe a possibility. Can you still channel the Darkness?"

"I … I … maybe I could, but I won´t do it! The darkness isn´t a force that should be used, it´s the source of all evil! I won´t use it anymore."

"The source of all evil, huh. You sound like me when I began to travel the worlds. Back then someone once said ´You know so little and you understand nothing´. But now I understand: Darkness and Light are neither good, nor bad. What matters is how you use the powers given to you."

I had to consider this really hard and when I came to a conclusion, there was only one path left to go. "Sora, follow me. When we get out here, the others are coming with us."

"Lead the way Roxas, this is your game now." I turned my head for short and we both grinned at each other, before we started with an offensive.

It was hard, that´s for sure, but slowly we started to push the Heartless back. They may outnumbered us big time, but they were and are just mindless beast, neither knowing fear, nor courage and with courage we attacked them. When they started to back away, we slowly made our way, to the place Vanitas and the other people where. Once we saw a glimpse of a Keyblade, we continued our advance with renewed determination. Once we reached them, the sight was frightening. The man may be on the ground, but no Heartless made it to him, the girl and Vanitas made sure of it. The swordplay they showed was at least authoritative. Each strike, each slash and each block, was timed perfectly and no Heartless could withstand them for more than mere seconds. Once we reached them, I leaped over the body of the man and Sora simply turned around, from now on we only had to take care of the Heartless right in front of us.

"Are you Master Aqua?!" I nearly shouted, because of the ruckus the Heartless were making.

"I am, but who are you?" The girl answered, once the sounds from around us lowered a bit.

"We are here to safe you, proper introductions have to wait. We know of a way out of here, but to open it we will need some moments." Sora pointed out.

"Then go over there, in the water, we will give you some time, but I can´t promise much." Vanitas said once he disabled another foe.

"Right, thanks and stay ready for departure." I said, and then I gathered nearly my last energy for a **Triple** **Firaga**, to create an opening for myself.

I turned around and picked up the man, who was out cold as I now realized. Sora came to my aid, together we hurried through the opening I had created and ran to the shoreline. Once we were outside of the Heartless pile, I laid the man down with Sora´s help. I created **Dusk´s** shield around him and now we started to gather energy to open a portal.

"Sora we need as much light as possible, the darkness won´t be a problem, there's more than enough here to channel. But the light could be a problem …"

"I know, the darkness suppresses the light and while you channel the darkness, you can´t help me. So it all comes down to me, don´t worry I will do what I can." Sora struggled while saying this. He materialized as much light as possible and channel a matching amount of darkness was no problem.

So much darkness flowed through my body, it was quite complicated to withhold the power to a suitable level, but I managed to do so. The only problem: It wasn´t enough. The darkness and the light mixed, tried to extinguish each other, but our sheer will prevented that. But still the power wasn´t enough to form a stable pathway. We put our everything in this, but still it was not enough. The darkness flowing through me was slowly destroying my heart and Sora wasn´t holding himself much better, while pulling out his inner light, the darkness slowly entered his heart. We struggled to hold up the power stream flowing through us, in the hope it could build a portal somehow. While we slowly suffocated in darkness, we came to understand that all our work would be in vain. The darkness was flowing inside our bodies and we were about to lose our hearts. When suddenly a bright light engulfed both Sora and me.

"Should I give you a hand?" A voice said while the light engulfed us and extinguished the darkness that had seeped into our hearts. The stream of light for the portal increased to an unbelievable amount and I hurried to strengthen the stream of darkness to match it. For outsiders it would seem that Sora and I were engulfed in a white light and when it subsided, a portal stood in front of us.

"What was this?" I asked Sora while the streams of light and darkness came to a complete stop.

"Don´t know, but we will use it. AQUA, VANITAS come here we made it!" Vanitas started to run in our direction once Sora finished, but Aqua looked like she was frozen on the spot.

"What is she doing?!" I asked as the Heartless started to close in around her, but it was Vanitas who saved her. He ran in our direction and on the way he snatched Aqua´s hand and both made their way over to us.

"Come on Roxas we will open a path for them." I agreed with him and before we started to hack away the Heartless, I quickly looked at the man to see that **Dusk´s** shield still protected him.

We jumped at the Heartless and Aqua, with Vanitas help, came from the other side. Once we met, Aqua and Vanitas ran on, we were about to turn around to follow them, when I saw something that made my blood freeze. "Sora!" I shouted while I jumped over and pushed him in the direction of the portal, to prevent the Heartless-Claw to impale him through his heart. Curse my bad luck, the Claw that was aimed at Sora´s heart, missed him, but unfortunately pierced through my left leg.

"Roxas hurry!" Sora shouted, but it was pretty clear that with my injured leg I wouldn´t make it, before the opening we had created would close. I tried but my leg just wouldn´t carry my weight now.

"Sora I won´t make it, flee all of you." I shouted over to them and hoped they would make it out of here. But someone didn´t listen, a blurry black figure ran with inhuman speed right to me. From the speed his hood fell down and we were finally able to see his face – it was Ansem the Wise. Before anyone was able to ask a question he had reached me and threw me with again inhuman strength over to Sora. The moment he grabbed my arm to throw me, he whispered in my ear, but I had no time to reply.

Sora did catch me, but he stumbled backwards and inside the portal, right behind Aqua and Vanitas. I wanted to run right back – to safe or to kill Ansem I wasn´t sure. But all this plans were destroyed once the portal closed right after we all were inside.

Every one of us stood still and looked at the white wall, the portal once was at. Two in tribute of a fallen hero, one in respect for a man who died with honor and one in confusion. This war had its first victim and it wouldn´t be the last one. Ansem the Wise died to safe me and his last words, whispered in my ear, would show me my way in the coming war. "Forgive, but never forget."

* * *

AN: Not sure about this, but I think Ansem the Wise had played his part and now it´s time for the new generation to take his place.


	16. Chapter 16: Together again

AN: The aftermath of the last chapter and some lessons to learn. Well like always I hope you like it and I hope some people will finally get some time to write a Review. Come on it isn´t that hard ... oh come on ... please?

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

"No it … it can´t be … he can´t be dead …" I murmured, while I took one step forward and leaned one hand on the white wall. Against all reason I hoped the portal would open again, so that I could – What would I do? I don´t know what I would do, just something I guess … Bot nothing happened, I just stood there, with one hand on the white wall. It wasn´t right, why had I been so slow, why did he have to die, why had fate be so cruel, why –

"Roxas he did what his heart told him to do, you have to accept that. Remember him and carry on. You can´t give up now! He was only the first victim of this war, if nobody stops it. He saved you to do exactly that, remember it." Sora said this, while he walked over to me and once he reached me, he laid one hand on my shoulder. "He died saving you. He died as a hero and we will remember him that way brother."

It took some time, but finally when the words sunk in, I realized he was right. I silently took his hand from my shoulder, turned around and started to say "Thanks brother, you are right just so you –" But I was cut off by a low menacing voice, filled with killer intent.

"Just give me a reason, why shouldn´t I do this?" Sora and I looked over to the voice, to see Vanitas looking in the eyes of Aqua. Who held her Keyblade just centimeters from his heart.

Sora rushed in and pushed the Keyblade away. He tried to calm Aqua, to say it didn´t work well is an understatement. Despite his efforts, she just pushed him out of the way and was about to bring her Keyblade **Master Keeper** down on Vanitas head. Vanitas however didn´t made a move to defend himself, he just closed his eyes and probably hoped it would be over quick. But when the sound of metal meeting metal could be heard, he reopened his eyes and looked shocked. Due to **Master** **Keeper** being blocked and being held in place by **Dusk´s Guardian**. I held my Keyblade backhanded and didn´t looked at either of them, when I said "We already lost someone today, we shouldn´t kill each other now." My voice was neutral, but if someone would see sadness, sorrow and grief.

"Aqua … he is right, this is neither the place nor the time. But I promise you, once we have saved Ven, I own him that much, you can have my head. I deserve it for what I have done and I won't defend myself should you claim your right, I swear it." Vanitas voice nearly broke when he started, but got stronger and more determined at the end. And that was really frightening, to know that he really meant it.

"Guys …" Sora´s voice not more than a whisper, but still I could hear the concern and the sadness out of it. He was saddened by the loss we had received and concerned that the next wasn´t far away.

And he had every right to be concerned, because Aqua´s Keyblade was still locked with mine. This stalemate could have gone on for hours, because neither of us was about to back down. But ever so slowly Aqua relaxed her hand and finally dismissed Master Keeper. "I will consider it Vanitas and will hold you up to your word and oath."

The tension was still there, we all were in anticipation for what was to happen, but everyone had to relax a bit once she said this. Vanitas voice was neutral, like he didn´t even care, but his body language and his eyes betrayed him. "I wouldn´t expect less from you, Master Aqua. So, now that this matter is settled, does anyone know where we are?"

The reaction was kind of funny, because we all spoke up at the same time.

"Castle Oblivion." Sora said.

"The locked up Land of Departure." Aqua answered.

"An abandoned Organization stronghold." Was my comment.

Sora and I had to laugh at this and even Vanitas and Aqua grinned a bit, not only because it was ridiculous, no the tension between us lessened by some degrees at this point. "Okay slowly now, one after the other, Sora mind to start?" Vanitas said, once we had calmed down enough.

"Not at all, I know in this place live many strong foes and the Castle itself confuses your senses. Nearly everything here is an illusion, but illusions can still hurt you, so stay on your guard." Once Sora had finished, I put my part of the information's about this place in the open.

"This castle is a former Organization stronghold, but was abandoned once Sora and Riku had cleared the house. The Organization was led by Xehanort´s Nobody, a Nobody is the body left behind, once the heart and soul have left it. However the old Organization is no more, but Master Xehanort tries to rebuild it. Oh and two of our friends are in this very castle, they search … someone …"

Aqua, making a good guess, said "I assume this certain someone is Ventus." And everything she got from Sora and me were curious looks. "Don´t look so shocked you two, I was the one who hid him here. And somehow I even created this place, by locking up the Land of Departure, it became what you see now."

"Okay I think I understood most things now, but I was really away for far too long and you have some explaining to do." Van said once he had thought about everything he was told by us.

"We will, but we can talk and walk at the same time. We have some friends to find, if you don´t mind." Sora answered Van and then he looked at me "What do you think Roxas, one or two?

"I think two floors above us, at least it feels like them. What floor are we on anyway?"

"Floor 10" Everyone, including Aqua herself, were shocked by her sudden outburst. She scratched her neck sheepishly and got a bit red in the face. "Sorry I don´t know where that came from, maybe because I had created this place."

"Anyway …" Vanitas interrupted before we could start laughing "We should get going, I think I can feel a distant darkness about 3 floors above us."

We quickly took off, out of the doors and upstairs. On the way we tried to explain the whole situation to them and together we were able to conclude some things. It really helped to have someone, who knows Master Xehanort already. The problems arose once re reached the middle of the next room, because suddenly everything went black. I looked around and couldn´t see the others, damn Castle Oblivion and its mind games. After some moments a figure became visible before me, black coat, a scythe and only bones, instead of hands. I faced the reaper or at least an illusion of him.

"Everyone faces death at some point and we met for the second time young Keybearer. I was the one who granted you to live, even when your very existence, the body you were made of, was ripped from you. And now let me ask you a question before we meet the third time. Do you fear death? All of your sins in the open, all your mistakes and bad habits and no cover for you any longer. To see who you truly are, in the face of the dark abyss, which awaits the death. Speak the truth, do you fear death?" His voice was not more than a whisper in the wind, but still his words burned into my memory.

I hesitated, but I came to a conclusion I could accept. "No, I don´t fear the death or the black abyss. As long as I have given my everything for what is right. Embrace your dreams and whatever happens, protect your honor – I´m a guardian and I don´t fear to see my true self. The guts to never give up fighting for this, as long as I do that I don´t fear the prize it takes. I will welcome you once we meet again, maybe it´s like they say and third time is the charm." At the end I managed a smile, even in the face of death I´m just me and nobody else.

"Very well, you are truly one of a kind. But know this, we will meet again, be it in one or in one hundred years. This is no threat, look at it as a reminder. Death awaits all and you should live your life to its full extend. You may proceed and don´t fear, not everyone has to face the end alone."

That was by far the weirdest encounter I ever had, but nevertheless the illusion vanished and I found myself back in the hall again. Aqua was already awake and I asked her about her test. She told me she was back in the Realm of Darkness, but she didn´t fear it, because there was a light with her which protected her and led her out of there. The next to wake up was Vanitas and with no little pride he told us about his test. He was back in his childhood, the time Xehanort had trained him and nearly killed him every day. But this time he had turned the table and ´shoved his Keyblade right into that old coots nonexistent heart´. I understand his pride, to finally overcome his greatest fear, to be controlled by Xehanort again, truly an accomplishment.

The last one was Sora and from his illusion we both learned something. He was at the Keyblade Graveyard and we all were defeated by Xehanort. He held his precious Keyblade and was about to kill Kairi. That was the moment something had snapped in Sora, I could see it in his eyes. He had made contact with one of the habitants of his heart – Anti. The former Heartless of Sora, the form he sometimes accidentally taped into and the one who had protected him from the darkness Heartless emerge once destroyed all along. He had made contact and ´ripped Xehanort and that filthy blade of his to shreds´. The lesson was clear as daylight: Never give up, even if everything is hopeless. Everyone has a power inside of him or herself, you only have to keep on fighting and you will definitely unlock it.

This was definitely hard, but worth it. With new accomplishments we moved on through the door and up the stairs to the next level. Once we reached the doors we could already feel Naminé and Kairi inside and they had defeated an illusion recently. We opened the doors to find both girls. Sora and I rushed in to greet the girls of our hearts and no words were spoken for 5 minutes. Each party just happy to see their loved ones again. Once we released each other I quickly did the introductions and went over our exam this far. Nam told us about their exam, while Kairi spoke with Aqua about Radiant Garden. Apparently it was Aqua who gave the Keyblade to Kairi and she was proud at how far she had come. Aqua revealed that Ventus body rested within a secret chamber in the thirteenth floor. So with new resolves and far better chances to end this exam for good we moved on to the next, the thirteenth floor and knew that there was nothing to fear. Because we were not alone …

* * *

AN: If things stay the same next chapter will be up in one or two days. If not review or PM, because I might have forgotten ...


	17. Chapter 17: Illusion of Roses

AN: Since I got such a nice Review, I just couldn´t wait to post a new chapter. You see Reviews make me work faster, just keep it in mind. Unfortunately the next chapter won´t be up before Friday, till then keep / start reviewing. I included a riddle this time, it´s at the end of the chapter. However without further delay on with the story and have fun with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

Thanks to Naminé and Kairi we didn´t have to face an illusion on this floor, since it wasn´t ready again. We made our way to the door to the next floor and settled down in the staircase to talk about things and recover our energy reserves. Kairi and Aqua were in a lively conversation about Radiant Garden in the old times, what had happened to through her live and many other things. Sora and Vanitas talked about the darkness, fighting and the upcoming war. Since I really needed her advice and we had a lot of catching up to do, Nam and I stood some feet away from the others. I told her about our time at the Realm of Darkness and even told her Ansem the Wise´s last words. Despite her dislike for DiZ, she still was saddened by his death and she stated that nothing less than a hero´s death suited this man. After she had settled and had told me about thee illusions she and Kairi had faced on their way up to this floor, I told her about my assumptions about Ventus. She found the catches as quick as I had and came up with a way to may solve this problem. We were in the middle of our discussion about Ventus, when the others showed up and we had to get moving to the next floor. Pure luck they didn´t hear what we had said, first I had to make sure about some things and then I would reveal this.

When we entered the room it became clear that we wouldn´t have time to talk anymore. In the middle of the room stood a person in an Organization coat (hood down), blonde hair, fragile figure and ice-cold eyes – Larxene. Or more likely her somebody, maybe something like Arlene or Enarel; or something like that. She looked like nothing had changed at all and a big black orb of Darkness-Energy was floating over her head. Those emotionless eyes watched us with nothing but hatred and she even grinned at us. She snapped her fingers and an illusion was triggered, that made it clear, she and the dark orb were real.

We stood again in a new environment, this time it was a burning city and from the look of it I would guess it was Radiant Garden shortly before it fell to the Darkness. The black orb floated higher up and some distance away. In exchange next to Larxene´s somebody stood two men, one of them with an Organization coat with the hood up. The other one made recognizing him far more easy, silver hair, sky-blue eyes filled with hatred and a sword far too long for my taste – Sephiroth. Both men were probably illusions, but nothing the less very dangerous.

"I take the silver-haired guy, he looks like a strong opponent and I may need a good warm up." Vanitas stated in a nearly emotionless voice and charged straight at Sephiroth, to engage him in a battle and drive him away from his companions.

"I will help this reckless fool, he is just as bad as Ventus and that means something. You got things handled here?" Aqua asked once Vanitas and Sephiroth battled away from us.

I nodded at her and said "No problem, but remember he may be an illusion, but he is still dangerous as hell." She ran off after a short reassuring smile and I turned to Sora and Kairi. "Can you handle the ball of darkness? I think it holds the illusions throughout the castles stable, as far as I know they were never this potent."

Kairi and Sora nodded at each other and dashed of, on the way Kairi said "Don´t worry and stay safe you two."

Now only Nam and I were left, I had no idea who the guy was and Larxene´s somebody on her own would be a pain in the ass. We could divide them, but I´m not sure if we could handle them one on one. The decision was made for me once Larxene´s somebody said "Hi Roxy, long time not seen. Are you here to play and you even brought me my preferred pet …" She laughed manically and I knew for sure this woman was crazy. However I wouldn´t gain the chance to pay her back for what she had done to Naminé.

"Roxas stay out of this, I have to face this fear on my own and I got a score to settle. Don´t worry and could you please take care of this guy?" Nam asked in a voice I had never heard from her, hatred. Such a strong power emitted from her, that I was scared a bit. I nodded at her and even took the time to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know you can handle her, but still don´t be reckless and don´t do something you may regret." I dashed off without waiting for a response. I charged at the man with Light´s Burden in hand, he may had blocked the strike with a painful familiar scythe, but the power and the angel of the blow did send him upwards. I turned around for one last time and threw Dusk´s Guardian over to Naminé "Go and get her." One last smile while she did catch the blade and I jumped upwards to follow the man.

(AN: My second try on a big fighting scene, hopefully I don´t screw up completely.)

I landed on the roof I had sent the man on and a **Force Field** appeared around it. The scythe made it kind of obvious who I faced, but still I had to make sure. "The flower obsessed assassin, the pink headed traitor and so on. Isn´t it you Marluxia?" I readied my Keyblade and waited for his response.

"What´s left of his nobody and aren´t you a traitor, too? Well I will now get rid of you, may the eternal Oblivion welcome you." And with this the fight was on.

He charged at me, but I easily blocked his scythe. My skills and speed were clearly better than his, but the long range of his weapon made up for this. The clash of our blades showed that we were equal in strength and I could only hope to outmaneuver him with speed. We clashed over and over again. Slowly I got the upper hand and after many pointless attempts, I finally got a good hit on his left shoulder. Well that didn´t last long as he then decided to put the fight on the next level.

He jumped back and released some razor-sharp rose petals in my direction. However I picked a page out of Axel´s book and burned them with a **Firaga** from my empty hand. I then decided to try magic a bit more and shot **Firaga´s** and even a **Triple Firaga** at him. He countered every last spell with rose petals infused with darkness. The spells and petals canceled each other out, while the spells ran out of power, the petals just floated to the ground lifeless. I tried as hard as I could and threw in one or two combos with **Light´s Burden** when the moment was right, but he matched me in magical and in physical fight. A stalemate in every meaning, neither of us was gaining the upper hand, but surely this way I would lose, because of my undeveloped magic skills. Even with the upper hand in Element (Fire burns Plant) I needed a better plan and quick.

However, Marluxia decided to once again step up the battle. I had not noticed it, but his rose petals were everywhere on the battle field and this gave him another advantage. After another pointless **Triple Firaga** I stepped forward for a slash over the chest and surely I would have hit, if he had not teleported away. I was hit in the back pretty hard with the blunt side of the scythe and when I turned around I had to block the next slash from Marluxia. Once our blades made contact he teleported again and I was barely able to turn around and block again. This was madness, an assassin who could teleport nearly everywhere, I needed a way to know where he would appear and for my own good I found one. I closed my eyes once he disappeared again and could feel the petals on my right charge with energy. Without thinking I ducked and slashed my Keyblade in a circular motion. Marluxia´s scythe had gone right over my head and had cut of some of my hairs, however I was able to lad a good hit. A slash with the sharp end of **Light´s Burden** now graced his chest.

I didn´t had much time to celebrate my victory, because he simply jumped back and energy was building in all the rose petals. He brought his hands up and all the petals did rose to his command. They encircled me and it felt like I was in the eye of a storm, made by razor-sharp rose petals. "This ends now Number XIII, **Blooming End**." After his call the storm engaged me and I didn´t had any time to defend myself, I was hit and slashed by uncounted petals. It was like a storm, only sharper … and I couldn´t defend my- Wait Storm and Defend, an **Aeroga** spell! I quickly summoned the energy for said spell and wrapped a **Triple Firaga **around it, after all this was Marluxia´s strongest attack in this form and I would need something equally as strong to counter it. The pain and the slashes didn´t help with concentrating and I had to release an only half-baked spell, but still the power was impressive. The fire danced around me and burned the petals, before the snake-like forms of fire shot upwards and destroyed the rest of the whirlwind. The flaming streams looked very impressive and a name came to my mind "**Rising Dragons**!" I had made it out of Marluxia´s deadliest attacks and he was pretty stunned by that fact. I needed to counter-attack and now was the perfect opportunity. I gathered everything I had left of energy and divided it into two. The first part formed an orb at my hand. I shot the orb forward and it did just what I hoped. I had made it extremely unstable and when it made contact with the ground under Marluxia´s feet, it exploded in fire and send him flying. Didn´t wasting the opportunity I charged every drop of energy I had left into my muscles, to gain an even higher speed. I was really impressed of the outcome, I couldn´t even see myself, but feeling energy was a different story. I felt his energy and used it to pinpoint his location, I flew, literally flew through the air. One, two, three slashes and still I didn´t stop. Once the energy ran out, I landed on the ground again, to see Marluxia still airborne, but he was beginning to fall. Even before he hit the ground my attacks took effect, my strongest physical attack charged up with energy and too fast to see, let alone block – **Thirteen Slashes**.

He crashed to the ground and didn´t got up again, I had ended this fight. But still I couldn´t suppress the urge to go over to the once so graceful Assassin. I stood before him and watched as his scythe and body slowly faded. I knew I had to go to Naminé, but there was one thing I still had to do. "Why do you help Xehanort?"

"Who says I do?" And with a short laugh this illusion vanished completely.

I quickly felt or looked for all the other fights. Aqua and Vanitas as strong as a combo they may be, but they fought hard against Sephiroth and neither side could gain the upper hand. Sora and Kairi had to go through many Heartless, but I´m sure they would make it and end this illusion for good. Nam was a different story through and I decided that I would go to her first.

* * *

AN: The riddle I was speaking of is quite an easy one: What is the main part of this story?

It's an element that needs more attention in the KH series and I have already mentioned it. Well if you have an answer, I will answer one question per person as trade.

Because I´m a good-hearted person I will give one last hint: What keeps you going?


	18. Chapter 18: Dying Lightning

AN: I really have to apologize, I didn´t made it as far as I wished to. However I promise the other half of this chapter like it was originally planned, will be up by tomorrow. For the reason why I had to cut it: Simple this chapter was so detailed, much more than I thought it would be and with the rest of the chapter it would be just to long. Well some may say longer chapters are not that bad, but I try to stay around the same length each chapter.

However enough rambling, hope you like how the chapter has turned out as much as I do and don´t forget to Review.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

I ran through the burning streets of the once so glorious Radiant Garden – or at least a very lively illusion of it. I had seen Kairi and Sora on the way. Kairi had been gathering so much light it was nearly blinding and Sora was only seen as a white blur, one of the advantages of his **Final Form**. Only seconds ago I was nearly cut in half by Sephiroth´s Masamune. Aqua was letting lose a barrage of spells on him and Vanitas fought him in close combat, but not even with his **Keyblade Armor** he could overpower this foe. Two Keybearers of the old order were really frightening when teaming up, but still Sephiroth fought on par with them and neither side was about to back down.

Finally I managed to get out of the burning streets, filled with fire, smoke and Heartless. Boy oh boy my lungs really hurt after all this smoke and one crashing down wall nearly hit me. But seeing the sight before me I might consider going back. I stood at the edge of a large plaza, which could easily be filled with hundreds of people. The problem was that those two strong magicians nearly ripped the whole place apart, had I mentioned that I don´t like magic battles?

I stood there awestruck and didn´t know what to do, either go back in the streets and help my other friends or interrupt a battle between magicians, who could easily rip me apart with just a thought. Not knowing what to do I just stood there at the edge of the plaza and watched the match between Naminé and Larxene´s somebody, but after mere seconds I could see the difference between the two of them. Arlene (or whatever she calls herself) fired a real barrage of lightning based spells, sometimes even infused with some darkness, at Naminé and threw her knives at her every so often as well. Nam worked different, she blocked, dodged or countered most spells and only sometimes fired back some of her spells – extremely weak spells for that matter. Fury and rage were written on Arlene´s face when a **Fira** spell provided by Naminé burnt some of Arlene´s hair. And I´m pretty sure I saw Nam smirk at that.

I had quickly figured Nam´s tactic out and it worked fairly well, if I dare to say so. Naminé tried to annoy Arlene till she lost all her temper and once she did, Nam´s trap would catch her off guard. "You little filthy … I will end this now!" And Arlene had fallen for it, while Arlene screamed this and charged her energy till lightning and electric energy cracked around her, Nam just smiled.

"You are right, this will end now. But I´m the one who ends it! **Water Lock**!" Once she said that and released the energy she had been building up, water rushed out of the tips of the Keyblades Naminé held. It rushed towards Arlene and engulfed her, till it formed a solid ball of water around her. She was lifted odd ground by the water and now without grounding, the plan fulfilled itself. Drowning Arlene was only half of the plan, because now the energy radiating from Arlene electrocuted the water.

It was not a nice sight that´s for sure, Arlene squirmed and screamed, but due to the water it did her no good. After about one minute she stopped nearly completely and air came out of her mouth. But still Naminé held the water in place firmly. I had to stop it, before Nam did something she might regret, I ran over to her and hugged her from behind. While doing so I whispered in her ear "It´s ok, you can let go now … she … she isn´t worth it. It´s enough sweetheart." I saw her expression waver and after some cruel seconds, she let go of the spell. Her hands sank down and she turned around in my rather loose embrace. Once I saw tears form in her eyes, I hugged her even closer and whispered again "Shh … it´s okay … You did the right thing and you did well out there. I´m proud of you and I´m always with you and always be with you. Don´t forget this." She loosened up inside my embrace and once her tears stopped she hugged me back, the Keyblades still in her hands. But it wasn´t uncomfortable in the least.

Once she had composed herself enough, she started to speak, her voice barely audible and still shaky. "I … I was ready to … to kill her … but you are right. She isn´t worth it and after all she has done to me, she isn´t even worth my attention. Come on we have friends to help, let´s go." Her voice became even quitter and she leaned to my ear for the next part. "And I will always be by your side too. I love you, always have always will." I nodded at her and we separated from our hug. **Light´s** **Burden** flashed into my hand and we were about to leave, when we heard a maniacal laugh behind us.

"Hahaha … you have gone too soft Roxy and you little pest, I can admit you have gotten stronger, but only a bit. Now I will really end this and you love-struck idiots will come with me to death. **Gods fall:** **Dying Lightning!**" Her whole body sparkled with energy and it charged at one point, right above our heads. The next seconds were only acted on pure instinct and reflexes from both Nam and me, the first thing I did was laying my hand on **Dusk´s Guardian**. Nam and I both poured our energy in the pitch black blade and again our other hands moved simultaneously. We threw **Light´s Burden** and **Art´s Magic** in a **Strike Raid**, directly at Arlene. However we had no time to look after our blades and see if they did hit, because we had to concentrate, to bring the shield to work.

We provided the blade with enough energy to create a shield, but it wasn´t fast enough. I felt the shield coming up, but the energy that came down on us would be a mere second faster and because of knowing that, I did the only thing that came to my mind. I shielded Naminé with my body, through hugging her close again and the pain that shot down my back, proved it to be a good decision. The shield closed and everything around us was engulfed first by bright light and then dust after the spell has subsided. I smiled down at Nam and was about to pass out, before I felt the soothing feeling of her **Curaga** spell. Thanks to Nam and that spell I remained standing and we were both able to look over at Arlene once the dust cleared.

The sight was sickening and I had to hold back the urge to throw up. **Art´s Magic** was buried deep within her gut and had definitely wounded vital organs. My aim was a tad better and could have provided a faster end - Light´s Burden pierced her chest and definitely had struck her heart. However none of this mattered, because she never hit the ground. She dissolved into energy particles even faster, that´s the penalty for putting your everything into one attack. However she managed to bring one sentence out, before she vanished and the Keyblades came back to our hands. And it had branded itself into my mind. "You have grown up I see, you will need it …" And with these simple words the Savage Nymph vanished, to be never seen again.

The information sunk in slowly, we had killed someone and not just a Heartless or a Nobody – no a real person. We just embraced each other again and tried to process what we had done. It felt like your soul was ripped to pieces, it never felt this way with something incomplete. But a real person was definitely a different story. However we were ripped from our thoughts by a great source of light a good distance away, near the point where Sora and Kairi had fought. The world around us started to crumble and finally everything went black. I did nothing in this time, just being content with holding Naminé – everything would be fine as long as we are together. And I really believed in this.

* * *

AN: Don´t forget there will be an update tomorrow, so stay tuned and leave a Review please.


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth

AN: I´m deeply sorry that I´m late, just some hours but still.

Okay one announcement: I probably won´t update for a while. I don´t know if you can feel it, when you read this chapter, but there is something wrong with it. I couldn´t `_see_´ the chapter like I used to. I think I have to reorganize my thoughts for the story and will be back in less than a week, I at least hope so. If it fails and I still get no ideas how to put my `_picture´_ of the story in words then it could be longer. But still I won´t abandon this story and I promise one way or another a new chapter will be out in the upcoming week. Even if I have to force it.

So enjoy this chapter and hope that my break ends soon.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

Well I should hear what my gut feeling tells me, because maybe then I would have realized that Light can never be something bad. Once the world had crumbled away and everything went black, there was still this strong light, so it couldn´t be too bad. The blackness faded away and was replaced by a white room. Now I slowly processed what had happened, the light came from the place where Sora and Kairi had fought and only minutes before that I had seen Kairi gathering light. Also the thing they fought was probably the reason for the illusions … "How did you beat that thing?" I asked Sora and Kairi, once I came to my seclusion.

We stood in the middle of the room on the floor we had entered recently and at the same time, this floor was our goal – floor thirteen. We all had managed to get out of this illusion in, well let´s say in very different shapes. Sora (now out of his **Final Form**) looked like he had battled against a whole battalion, what he did and was slightly out of breath. Kairi, who most likely had finished this damned ball of darkness, was a bit low on energy and had to lean on Sora, but despite that she was absolutely fine. Vanitas was calm and fine, he now whore his Organization coat again and by the way I didn´t even know he had a **Keyblade-Armor** till now. Aqua looked like nothing had happened this last thirty minutes, despite her great usage of energy she didn´t even broke a sweat. Nam looked like she was in the same state, but I knew her long enough to see the little signs of exhaustion. And finally I looked like a wreck, my coat was torn on many places and I was relatively low on energy, not that I had very much in the first place.

It was Sora who answered my question, though he had to catch his breath first. "I battled the Heartless, to give Kairi time to prepare something big and big it was. She used a great amount of light and added much pressure to it, till the light actually got a solid form …"

Kairi continued from this point "I recently learned, that if you materialize a great amount of energy and add enough pressure it gets solid. The form I did choose for the light was a spear and I named the attack after a holy spear I had once heard of – **Ravelt**. Once I had thrown the solid energy into the black orb it shattered and the illusion ended."

"That´s definitely good to hear and by the way Nam took care of Larxene all on her own and she really was impressive. Aqua how was your fight." I had to reconsider many things I knew about energy because of that description, but Nam didn´t looked suprised at all.

"The opponent was definitely strong and I cannot say how this fight would have ended."

"This guy was a pain in the ass and we would have definitely kicked his ass. So enough wasted time already, Aqua could you please show us the way to Ven´s chamber?" Vanitas said this in an almost bored voice, but I could see it in his eyes – something was troubling him.

"Very well, follow me." Aqua answered Vanitas´ request. I fell back at the end of the group and Nam stayed behind Aqua and alongside Sora and Kairi.

Once Vanitas and I started to walk a good distance behind the others, I was about to say something, but he beat me at it. "I had watched Aqua during your fight and I can say that your theory is right. Oh don´t give me such a startled look, you blonds weren´t really quite back in the staircase. Someone was bound to notice it, but don´t worry I don´t think the others have noticed. Back on track I watched her and it was like you assumed, something was protecting her and I know this energy pattern, it was definitely him. We have everything together now, have we?"

And here goes my luck again, was my first thought after Vanitas confirmed he had overheard us. Once I came over the first shock and took in what he had said I had to grin. "Yes we have all the parts here and we even have a way to bring things in order, I just hope it will work." After that we fell in silence till we had reached our destination.

Aqua had led us to a wall and had touched a certain point, only she would be able where to infuse the energy, for everyone else it looked and felt just like a normal wall. A pathway opened and we walked through a long hallway with many white symbols (The Symbol of a Keyblade Master). She led us to a symbol a bit different than the others, instead of pure white, it had a golden lining. "Well here goes nothing." Aqua said this and pointed the **Master Keeper** directly at the symbol. A white beam mixed with gold shot out of the tip of said Keyblade and when it touched the symbol, a part of the wall it was located at disappeared in a bright light. Behind the wall was a room, just like the hallway it had those strange symbols, but somehow it had a much more welcoming aura around it. In the middle of the room a throne was placed and a boy who looked nearly exactly like me sat on it. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully and a small smile graced his lips – **Ventus**. Or at least what´s left of him, I had a sad grin on my face at that thought. Right now it was just an empty shell left behind – just like I was at some point. But I was about to change that, I´m sure of it.

"Guys wait. Before we enter I have to tell you some things. Please don´t interrupt till I´m done, it's already hard enough to say." I waited till the others had nodded at me, despite Sora, Kairi and Aqua giving me unsure looks because they didn´t knew what was going on, they still trusted me. "Ok first of all, you all know that a whole person is made up of three things: The body, which is the extension and executive power of the other two. The heart either filled with light or darkness, which connects us with the persons around us. And finally the soul or better said the compilation of our dreams and our will, which keeps us moving. As a former Nobody I came to learn, that two forces alone will bring a person to destroy itself. To exist you either need one, but that´s not really a worthy existence, or you need all three forces together. Till this point we all agree right?" Again I only received confirmatory nods and so I kept going. "Ventus here is only his body right now and I know for sure where his heart his. You have felt him haven´t you?" The person I meant looked at the floor and nodded sadly. "Don´t worry I have met him inside your heart, he is not prisoned, your heart was his salvation, after his own heart was fractured. Now we need to give Ventus his heart back, you understand that right Sora?"

"I know it has to be done, I fear it sometimes – what if I can´t wield the Keyblade anymore, what if darkness fills the spot Ven´s heart once occupied, what – what - what. And you know what I´m sick of it, of all this self-doubt let´s get this over and done with." Sora voice at the beginning filled with uncertainty was at the end filled with determination and I saw in his eyes that he was ready to pay whatever price it may take.

"Wait you said to complete him we need all three parts, so where exactly is Ven´s soul." Aqua interrupted us desperately. I hadn´t noticed it till now, but she had gone over to the throne and stood protectively beside Ven.

"She still hasn´t noticed it huh …" I heard Vanitas mutter, but I didn't pay him any attention, I needed to get this done with, I hate to stand in the spot light.

"I said that indeed and it is the full truth. However this part is also with us and I hope the person who has it, will be ready to give it back. Aqua you know him better than all of us, didn´t Ventus always wanted to protect his friends? Isn´t the will to protect, what kept him going through his adventure. Who do you think his heart would go to, probably the person he loves and cherishes the most?" I waited for her response, but the tears which came to her eyes made it clear that she had understood. "You are right Aqua, it is you. He loves you and would do everything to protect you, this will has never faltered and thus his soul had stayed with you the whole time. Vanitas and I have both confirmed this assumption when we got a feeling of an energy we both knew, while you fought. Whenever you were in danger his energy aided you, the reason the darkness couldn´t consume you was his help and the reason your will never faltered in all those dark days was because you knew you weren´t alone." Once I had finished Aqua´s tears had stopped and a smile had settled on her face.

"My little stupid, cute and unbelievable strong Ven, I love you too." I don´t know if she wanted to whisper, but since it was completely silent in the room, besides Ven´s nearly inaudible snoring, everyone heard it. In a much stronger and louder voice she spoke again and this time it was definitely _Master_ Aqua speaking. "He has done so many things for me and I´m ready to play my part in his awakening. I suppose you have a plan _Master_ Roxas and I hope you will help me for that matter _Master_ Sora. Kairi and Naminé from what I have heard your test was to conquer your own fears and find Ventus body. With the help of your friends you were able to do just that. I have only seen a short part of it, but you have shown your strong hearts and a strong will each, thus I announce you both Masters of the Keyblade. You now all bear that title and after we have finished this matter, I will explain what it means to be a **Keyblade Master**." I have to say that it was pure will, which kept my mouth from hanging open. She stated that Sora and I had passed our exam and Nam and Kairi had too. Since she was a Keyblade Master herself, I suppose she had the right to do this.

However right now I had to concentrate and later I could enjoy the fact that I had passed, first came my friends. "Thanks Master Aqua and indeed there is a plan. But it is not my plan alone, Naminé came up with the idea and I hope with all your help we can develop it and make it happen …"

Everyone had a reason to make this happen. Sora, who had a debt to pay to the boy who enabled him to come to this point; Nam and Kairi, who had to help a fellow Light and a chance to prove themselves worthy to be called Keyblade Master; Aqua, who had found her love and was determined to help him with everything she got; Vanitas, who had to make up for old mistakes and had to thank the person who showed him the meaning of love and friendship; And finally I, who had just one reason, I had made a promise and I always keep my promises.

* * *

AN: Keep in mind that if you hate me now because of this cliffhanger, well I really don´t care. Just a joke if you have something to say just Review.


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion

AN: I´m back again and it feels great. A man a word they say and so I´m back again, just in time. I finally managed to squeeze this chapter out of my mind and I actually like it. I hope there won´t be anymore delays and I will manage to update every two or three days.

**Important announcement: **Some chapters ahead there is a decision to be made and since I could write it either way, I want your opinion on that matter.

It concerns Roxas and how the chapters 25 till around 35 will go. I think the options make it pretty clear and it doesn´t change the bigger picture of the story at all. So leave me your opinion please (PM or Review).

**Lone Wolf** for a deeper inside view of Roxas or

**Always Together** for more chapters with the whole crew.

Without further delay on with the story and have fun with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

"Ready Van?" I asked Vanitas. I stood on the door and held my hands before me and Van stood on the opposite side of the room and did the same. Together we had created a two layer barrier, the first layer had absorbed every ounce of darkness in the room and prevented more from entering. 

"As ready as can be and you Aqua?" Vanitas struggled a bit while saying this, controlling the darkness sure took its toll on him. Aqua stood beside the throne Ven was seated in and for the past hour had searched for Ven´s will, which was still with her. Once she had found it she had started to strengthen it with her own energy. Our theory was that Ven´s will could move by his own choice from body to body, but to be safe we decided to give the will more energy. While she had done this, Van and I had come up with the barrier and especially with the second layer. The idea behind it was to trap hearts inside it, the same way the Heartless did. So if something was to go wrong, that at least the hearts were safe. The way to release the hearts was found by Kairi, as a Princess of Heart she had the ability to unlock people's hearts, much like the Keyblade of Hearts could do. But only Ven´s heart should be released and Sora was meditating for the better part of the last hour. He made his own preparations to guard his heart and with the help of Anti, his former Heartless, we were pretty sure, that he could keep his heart safe. However even if everything goes right there was still the danger for Ven´s heart and it was Nam´s task to come up with a solution. She had prepared an orb of light to transport the heart in and strengthen it before its reunion with Ven´s body and soul.

"I don´t know for sure, but I think Ven´s will is ready and eager to try. Are you sure about this Sora?" Aqua tried to keep her voice in check, but it was clear that she was desperate to bring Ven back together. Sora reopened his eyes once again and stood up, for a short moment his eyes had a hint of yellow instead of white in them. As far as I knew Anti was relatively ´good-hearted´ for a Heartless, while I was in Sora´s heart we had talked a bit and he was relatively friendly. He had kept Sora safe from the darkness, he was created by Riku in Neverland and since he was defeated he had lived inside Sora´s heart and had done everything in his power to keep it strong. I was pretty sure that those two together could keep Sora´s heart from emerging, once it is freed.

"Completely, I trust you all and as long as Ven is brought back it is worth the risk. And at a second thought, Anti says he finally wants this over and done with. Girls I trust that you can do it." Sora´s voice was full of determination and his look didn´t waver once, he was ready to do what has to be done. Nam took a deep breath and strengthened the **Light Sphere** once again, before she gave Sora a reassuring nod. This spell was certainly something, out of thin air Nam had come up with the idea for this spell. In a way it was based on a **Shell** and a **Cure** spell combined. It was definitely brilliant, while the **Shell** spell protects and holds the heart, the **Cure** spell strengthens it with energy. Kairi on the other hand didn´t look so sure, after all if something was to go wrong and Sora´s heart would get lost, she would be the one who had released it.

"I´m not completely sure about this, but … we have done every precaution we could and I hope everything goes right. But still … What am I talking? It´s do or don´t and I say: Let´s do this." Every uncertainty had left her and I don´t know where she gets her reassurance, but it sure was admirable.

I took one last look around and everyone seemed ready. Nam and Kairi stood bedside Sora to do their duty´s and everyone was filled with determination. Like Kairi said it´s do or don´t and we will do it. I prayed to everyone who was ready to listen and hoped that everything would be alright.

However Sora gave me one last look and said "Roxas if something goes wrong, you have to take care … of … of everything, ok? If not I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell."

I had to chuckle a bit, this reminded me of another situation ´Take care of her´. I looked directly in Sora´s eyes and hoped he could see the truth behind my eyes "Don´t I will and that is a promise of a lifetime. And you know me, I always stand true to my promises."

"Thanks Brother. Okay now let´s do it." Was Sora´s response and after a quick kiss between him and Kairi it began. She tapped his chest with the charged up **Destiny´s Embrace**, right where his heart would be. For some seconds nothing happened and I started to sweet, but the moment Sora closed his eyes and a heart escaped out of the connection between the Keyblade and Sora, I knew we were on the right track.

The question, if it was Ventus heart or not, was answered once Sora reopened his eyes and they were a combination of yellow and blue. "Hurry don´t know how long we can keep it together." Sora said in a slightly strangled voice. Kairi took her Keyblade away and banished it, to have both hands free once Sora fell down. She did catch him in the same moment that Nam had taken Ven´s heart in. She hurried over and placed the orb near Ventus chest. I nodded at Vanitas and he nodded back. I let my hands sink and hurried over to Ven´s body. Time for step 2.

Nam released the heart and after a short moment it moved forward into Ven´s chest. While that happened Aqua was engulfed in a blue light and the same blue light entered the room from below and added to the blue glow. The blue glow came forward and the transparent figure of an armored boy could be seen in the blue glow. The figure stepped forward and entered Ven as well. Now all parts of Ven were reunited he just needed a ´wake-up-call´. Or step 3 according to our plan.

I laid one hand on his chest and one on his head and started to pour energy in him. Nam, Aqua, Kairi and the now healed Sora each laid one hand on my back and poured energy into me. I received the energy and converted it into one stream and passed it on to Ven. He only received one form of energy and that made it easier for his body to use it. This had gone on for about five minutes and still no sign of him waking up. Another five minutes and the energy I received got weaker and Sora passed out again. Kairi stopped her energy flow as well and started to treat Sora with the little of energy she had left. Fuck – was my only thought, but I had to rethink this once I saw Vanitas struggling to stand straight – Double Fuck.

"Nam help Vanitas, if he fails then Xehanort will be here in an instant. The barrier not only protects us, but also it covers us with a layer of darkness and disguises the light and energy used by us. We can handle this." She nodded and once again the energy I received got less, but still Aqua and I held on, we had to. I remember what Vanitas had said: His heart was as broken as Ventus´ heart and he only was saved because he fell into the darkness and the great amount of energy he received from it healed his heart. Ventus´ heart was nearly healed so the energy needed was not as high, but the exact amount wasn´t known to us. So we kept pouring energy into Ven till we both hadn´t anything left at all.

...

I woke up hours later, I was leaned at a wall and my energy was still low. I looked left and saw Sora, Kairi, Aqua and Vanitas were leaned at the wall as well. Nam was snuggled to my right and despite that the room was empty. "We made it, huh?" I said this more to myself and was a bit surprised when Nam answered.

"Yeah, he woke up shortly after you and Aqua passed out. I checked him up and everything is all right, but he didn´t look pleased. He left after he had checked up on you all."

"Van and Kairi?"

"Vanitas passed out after Ventus has awakened and the shield dropped shortly after. Kairi helped me to check you all up and fell asleep shortly after. You all have overused your energy, but you and I have recharged our energy far quicker, because of the **Life Stream**."

"Good to hear that there won´t be any long time damages and a very good thing I came up with this solution, huh?"

"Definitely, without the connection and the energy we can draw from the Live Stream we would be out for days. You have to teach the others that sometime."

"Yeah I will, but for now let them rest. How long is Ven away and where did he go?"

"He … he said he needed some alone time and wanted to train the stiffness of his body away. He should be one floor below us, I gave him some cards." Nam hesitated a bit and I knew she was still pretty worn out.

"Ok I will go and have a little pep talk with him." Nam sat up straight and I gave her a kiss, before I stood up and exited the room.

Through the hallway and back to floor 13; through the door and down the staircase. Once I stepped through the door to floor 12, I found myself in a created world that was all too familiar – **Destiny** **Islands**. After some walking I found Ventus fighting again about 20 Neoshadows and he held himself pretty well. But after about one minute of watching I noticed that these were not Neoshadows, no it was the more powerful breed – **Novashadows**. Making a quick decision I jumped in and together we made short process with them and defeated them in a matter of seconds. I banished **Light´s Burden** and **Dusk´s Guardian** again and faced Ven.

"You look good Ven and you are still quite skilled with your Keyblade."

"Thanks Roxas and you are not half bad yourself."

"What did you expect, after all we are very much alike."

"Indeed we are and I see you have fulfilled your promise. Thanks." While saying this he banished **Wayward Wind** and we slowly made our way back to the others.

"I promised I would find a way to bring you and Aqua back and I always stay true to my promises. How does it feel to be back in action?"

"Ah well, it is nice to be back around and I definitely have to thank you all." He managed a grin, but it quickly vanished and I could feel the change in the atmosphere. "What is the deal with Vanitas?" His voice was ice-cold and hatred definitely was in it.

"Hold your horses, he wanted to make up for past mistakes and he is no longer on Xehanort's side. Without him the whole plan to bring you back, would have failed. And you can thank him later for finding out, how to disguise our presence here. Without him Xehanort would already be hot on our tails and he has shown no signs of betrayal. As far as I´m concerned everybody deserves a second chance."

"Boy oh boy, I really was away for far too long. Ok I will trust your word on that one, but I will make my own picture of him. But at least I have to give him a chance to make up and then I decide. However how have things been while you are back in action?"

After that our conversation was very light and I gave him all the information's I had, about our current situation. We talked about what had happened and what was about to happen. He even congratulated me to be announced a Keyblade Master. We made it back to the others and I sealed the room, with a shield of mine. While we settled down next to the others we both had thoughts about what was about to happen and second chances in our heads. While drifting off to sleep, I had one last thought: The past is done and unchangeable and the future is a mystery to us, but we still have the power to shape it. But that has to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Don´t forget the poll and if you have something different to say leave a Review as well. Stay tuned dear readers.


	21. Chapter 21: Set a path

AN: I am really, really, really SORRY. I know I wanted to update earlier, but sometimes life is a bitch and I just hadn´t have the time to update. But you don´t want to hear my excuses, however I still can´t keep my earlier time limit and now I set a new one. From now on I will update once a week and that is a promise.

Don´t forget the poll from the last chapter. Till now there was only one vote and that is a bit depressing. Please vote, a review only takes seconds. However without further delay on with the story and have fun with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

Despite my exhaustion, from yesterday´s events, I woke up after hardly 6 hours sleep and Sora wasn´t that far behind me. Aqua and Vanitas were still out because of the energy overuse and Naminé, much like Kairi, liked to sleep in. Apparently Ven was, much like Sora and I, an early bird and he woke up just minutes after we had. While Sora and Ventus decided to train a bit, I choose to stay with the others and watch after them. Once they were out, I started with meditating.

It was a way I had come up with while we were back in Twilight Town, since my energy levels were extremely low and I could barely pull off three **Firaga** spells in a row, I needed an external energy source. In fact it was Nam who had made the first connection, because energy can´t be created out of thin air and neither does energy vanish, so where does the energy go once a spell is cast and ended? The answer is simple; the energy once formed into a spell, with element, form and direction, loses them and then goes into the **Life Stream**. A stream of energy, that courses through the depths of the earth in every world. The life stream is in fact pure energy and it is also the origin where the souls are born and where they go, once the body dies and the heart goes back to where it once came from. It can be used to increase your energy resources and even can be used to replenish your own energy, but it depends on three factors.

First you need to have a feeling for the energy around you and need to find and concentrate the energy in and around you. This can be a bit complicated, because the nature energy and your own energy need to be in balance. When you have managed this you can use the energy that is around us at all times. The second need is the existence of both light and darkness in you, if only one exists it taints the pure energy and makes it nearly uncontrollable. Pure lights like Nam and Kairi have problems with that, but for everyone else this comes natural. The third component decides the amount of energy you can use. The stronger the connection you have to the life stream, the more energy you can use. Either you use the energy to save it up for later, or to replenish your own energy. But never use the energy to make a spell directly. I can feel it every time I dive in the life stream to strengthen my connection to it, you need to have a strong will and use it to resist the life stream. Because the life stream flows always it could easily carry somebody, who isn´t cautious, away. I haven´t gone through this, but I believe your soul could be carried away if you dive in too deep. And the reason why you should never use the energy of the life stream directly is easy, the energy flows from the life stream to you and then outwards, once the spell ended it flows back to the life stream and closes the circle with that. In a way you extend the life stream and become part of it this way. I had once tried it and afterwards I needed every ounce of will to keep my soul in me.

Despite these effects the nature energy also held many positive sides, for one it was extremely potent and you needed much less energy to pull off a spell. And while gathering the energy you also became a good view of the energies around you. For example while I meditated I felt the energy levels of all my friends around me and once I did dive deeper, I could also feel the energy and energy bursts coming from Sora and Ventus. I could also feel some energy panels in the room, just like the one to open the hallway. I made a note to look into these when I´m done with meditating.

(4 hours later)

"… _My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return …"_

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked behind me and I nearly got a heart attack from it.

I turned around and saw Aqua standing up and yawning. "I found those interesting books and right now I was reciting out of this one. Sorry if I woke you up." I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head with my free hand.

"No harm done, I was already awake. How did you find those shelves? Don´t tell you can feel energy." Aqua said while she rubbed her eyes and stretched herself a bit.

"In fact I can, but it was more of a coincidence that I found them. Do you want something to eat?" While I had waited for the others to wake up I had prepared some sandwiches. With the little amount of ingredients I had found in the castle´s kitchen, there wasn´t much I could do.

"Gladly. By the way, where is Ven? I would like to have a word with him." I handed her two sandwiches and she devoured them like she hadn´t eaten in weeks. Which, taking in her last whereabouts, was possibly. I handed her some more, before I answered.

"Well you were out for four hours and in the meantime Sora and Ven went to train. Right now Ven is on his way back and from what I heard Sora managed to open a portal with his Keyblade and is reporting to Master Yen Sid right now." I saw Nam moving in her place and sat down next to her. I marked the page I was on and closed the book. Vanitas was already standing up in the meantime and Kairi was also awake now. I leaned down to Nam´s ear and whispered "Morning princess, time to get up. Rise and shine my love."

Nam casted me a slight grin and sat up straight. "Morning Roxie. Oh and good morning to the rest. Do you mind to fill me in what had happened while I slept?"

I went over everything that had happened again and by the time I was finished Ven had returned. We all, minus Sora, sat in the room ate the sandwiches and talked. At least the others talked; I only listened with half an ear. Once the reunion between Aqua and Ven had begun and I had finished my story, I had gone back to the book and was already deep within the tales of the Keyblade Order. However my peaceful reading was interrupted by the question I had meditated over.

"What happens now?" And it was Vanitas who had asked it, damn I hoped Sora would be back when this question came up. However luck was on my side for once.

Because in this moment a bluish portal opened behind Van and seconds later Sora stepped out of it. "I think I can help you with this, but better get seated comfortable, because this will take some time."

Once Sora had greeted Kairi properly and everyone else had been seated comfortably, Sora brought down the news Master Yen Sid had given him. "First of all he congratulates Kairi, Naminé, Roxas and myself for a passed exam and he agrees to Aqua. We all are now officially Keyblade Masters. Furthermore he congratulates Master Aqua and Vanitas to their escape out of the Realm of Darkness and he hopes you will both fight with us in the upcoming war. Last but not least he also congratulates or better said is thankful, that Ventus is up and about again. The same goes for Mickey, who has been informed of this. By the way, Mickey has taken on three students and now has made Disney Castle a training ground for Keybearers. Furthermore he has advanced the security and pans on making Disney Castle a fortress, in case one is needed. One of our tasks in the near future is to gather the Princesses of Light and bring them to Disney Castle for protection. If they fall, the whole universe would be doomed. Another task of us is to take on students of our own, in the upcoming war we will need every help we can get. Aqua is to take on Ventus and Vanitas as her students and For Kairi and myself two students are waiting at Radiant Garden. Roxas and Naminé are to take on students as fast as possible, that means if someone worthy shows up. Next we got some info on Xehanort, from Riku and Axel. Those two have infiltrated one of Xehanort´s bases and overheard a conversation. Xehanort is still gathering his thirteen Darknesses, right now there are five. Xehanort himself, Ansem and Xemnas and Braig as well as Isa. He is still eight Darknesses short, so we still have much time left, however a surprise attack is nearly impossible, because he changes his location every day. The only things we can do right now are preparing ourselves and try to track him down. Since the Heartless and Nobodies are still up and about, we are also to visit worlds and keep them at bay."

He paused at this point and apparently tried to remember if he had forgotten something. After about a minute he concluded his speech "Our next step is to go to Radiant Garden and from there on we are on our own. He said he had thought about your words Roxas and his answer is waiting back in Radiant Garden as well. He said we should follow our hearts and let our souls be free, then nothing could harm us and we would find the way to end this war."

It was extremely quiet after that and everyone was in his own thoughts for a bit, at least till Vanitas spoke up. "That was a damn bunch of information."

"I second that comment." Was Ventus reply and we all had to laugh at this.

Once everything had cooled of Nam was the voice of reason. "So we go to Radiant Garden and from there on proceed like we think it is right?"

Kairi also kept a cool head. "It seems like the best and the only way."

Aqua concluded our discussion with a simple question. "Are you in?" And with that she held her hand in the middle. Everyone put his hand over hers, I was the last one and was still a bit reluctant, but my doubts would have to wait till later.

"Like Goofy would say: All for one and …" Sora began this sentence and we ended it all together.

"**And One for All!" **Our cry was a warning to Xehanort and its message is pretty clear. We don´t fear you, we have nothing to fear, because we are not alone.

But still maybe I was better of alone …

* * *

AN: If you can guess where I took those lines Roxas recited, I would really like to hear your guesses. Well don´t forget the poll and till next week dear readers.


	22. Chapter 22: The hunt begins

AN: Like I already said I always keep my promises. So here it is and sorry for the last chapter I know it was a bit boring, but these explanations had to be made. This one will be better, I promise. However this one and the next one will be a bit depressing, so please don´t hate me for the bad mood.

Don´t forget the poll from chapter 20. Till now there was only one vote and that is a bit depressing. Please vote, a review only takes seconds and if you don´t vote I might do something you won´t like. However without further delay on with the story and have fun with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

After our discussing, things worked themselves out pretty quickly. Sora had brought my backpack with him and I managed to pack three of the books in there, but now it was pretty crumbled. Aqua took some books herself and checked the seals on the world again. Nam and Kairi had wondered of for a short amount of time. And finally Van and Ven kept Sora company while he devoured the last sandwiches. Roughly an hour after Sora had come back, we were ready to begin our real journey and set out to Radiant Garden.

Sora held his Keyblade in front of him and I could feel that he attached some energy to it. A beam shot out of the **Ultima** and exploded into a white portal once it hit the wall. The idea behind the portal was simple, but it was the process which gave us a headache.

We tried to form portals of light back in The World That Never Was, that means Sora and I tried, we hadn´t told the others about it because of the risks. For starters the main idea was to copy the works of a Dark Corridor and use the principle with light as the source of energy. Since we didn´t know how to open portals with normal energy, like Master Yen Sid used to do, we had to use the power we had the most and that was light. However there were two big problems with Light Corridors, we decided to name them, I know pretty unimaginative. One was the light energy is a pretty passive force and normally doesn´t do much, for example a Holy spell is just light energy under extreme pressure and then you release it, but the light energy doesn´t do much in the process. So we first had to come up with an idea on how to make the light do what we wanted it to. Surprisingly it was Kairi who showed us the right lead, while training she showed us something she called **Light Armor**, it was a thick layer of light she had given the task to wrap around her and surprisingly it had done just that. We followed the lead and found out that in order to make the light do just something, you needed a relatively great amount of it. However even when we were able to call forth enough light it would just stay in the place we had ordered it to, but no portal would open, like something had closed up the Light Corridors. And that´s where Sora´s practical thinking came in handy, if it was locked up, then we just would have to unlock it. He called forth enough light and this time channeled it through his Keyblade. As a matter of fact it really worked, but only for a few seconds. The portal opened and remained for about three seconds and then got unstable and dots of black could be seen in the pure white of the portal, right before it collapsed completely.

My mind clicked into action back then and I came up with many possible explanations, but only one seemed right and that is the second problem I mentioned. Light is easily tainted and it looked like just that happened. Such a strong force of light attracts darkness in miles and the darkness tainted the light and devoured it completely shortly after. That´s just the way the world worked; the light always passive and just standing its ground, while the darkness always would try to taint and overthrow it. However I´m drifting off, this was the reason why we couldn´t use the Light Corridors back in The World That Never Was. However Aqua had locked up this place a long time ago and the only darkness that managed to enter was the kind humans have brought to this world. We had defeated the darkness that remained in the Castle and now pulling of a Light Corridor was a piece of cake.

Once the portal was stable we stepped through it and after a little walk in complete white, we stepped out of the corridor and landed right in an alley. Everyone had made it through without problems and that was a good sign. Once we all were about to walk away, we heard the sound of a portal opening. And back at the same place where we had appeared just a minute ago, now stood two people – Cloud and Tifa. Behind them there was a portal out of blue energy, but strangely it wasn´t disappearing, it was collapsing. However we didn´t paid much attention to it and quickly greeted the newcomers. Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas introduced themselves and right when Cloud and Tifa wanted to tell us what had happened to them we heard Sora talk. "No, how could this happen?" He had wandered off and now stood at the wall where you could oversee the rest of the city.

We quickly made our way over to him and saw what he did mean. It looked like someone had cut a straight line from the castle to Merlin´s house. Many buildings were destroyed, but the rebuilding had already started. Cloud was the one who was shocked the most and I could see why. The wall that protected the residential district was cut cleanly, like someone had cut out a piece of it. There was only one swordsman, who could be able to do something like that – Sephiroth. With one nod it was decided, we all hurried through the market district and made our way to Merlin´s house. On the plaza before the house were clear signs of a battle and no one wanted to guess what had happened there. We hurried on, once we had heard a familiar voice. There were many rebuilding teams and with one of it he stood, his left arm in the air and shouting orders – Leon. "Bring the material to sector two and then make a break, we don´t want you to overwork yourself."

The sight he gave of when he turned around was not a pleasant one. His whole upper body was covered in bandages and his jacket hung loosely over his shoulders. His eyes looked like he was broken on the inside and the worst was his right arm, or better said the stump where his arm used to be. But the moment he saw us, his eyes got this glimmer they always had held and a rare smile could be seen on his face. "Sora, Cloud and company, it´s nice to see you again, unfortunately it is under bad circumstances. You should have come here a week earlier, back then all the restorations were made and the city was back to its former glory." He did actually smile, we couldn´t believe it and Sora was the one who voiced our thoughts.

"Leon what in the unholy name of Darkness happened? What happened to the city, the wall and … your arm?" The last part had come out slowly and very quietly. But it seemed Leon had heard it, unconsciously he had touched the bandages on his former right arm, with his left hand.

"The city was … attacked, there was only one intruder, but still the castle guard wasn´t able to stop him. We got this message from the castle, where he had appeared. Merlin wasn´t in the city back then and he blames himself for what had happened. I received the message and ordered the evacuation of the population into safe houses, bunkers if you want. I waited at the plaza for him; I had already gotten a report that he had killed two castle guards and as you may know these guys am quite skilled." It was at this point Nam and Kairi started to tear up and I had to suppress my own tears, because I had a vague idea who he had killed. "I waited in the hopes of delaying him a bit, but I … lost and not only the battle. He was so fast and strong, I could do nothing to stop him and I think he only played with me." It was at this point that Sora and I had to hold our girls to stop them from breaking down. The rest of us wasn´t in a much better shape, I could see Tifa punch a hole in a stone wall, Cloud started to glow in a blue light and Aqua had to hold Ventus and Vanitas back, from doing who knows what. But Leon looked like he was in his own world and just continued. "Up to this point we could do nothing against him, he didn´t even had a scratch, but one more person wanted to fight him. She came once I had definitely lost, I lied on the ground bleeding and I would have definitely died if it was not for her to appear. This monster said 'This is the price you pay for siding with Keybearers. Xehanort has no interest in this world, but he wants to remind you what you get for siding with his enemies.' and then he attacked her, she was barely able to stop my bleeding, before she had to dodge his sword." Sora looked like he had been slept, it was our fault. If it wasn´t for us Keybearers to stay in Radiant Garden nothing of this would have happened. "The fight was incredible; I have never seen a fight on this level. In the end she was able to drive him away and he left this world, but she had to pay with her life. Her wounds were fatal and nothing I or the others did, could save her. One week ago Sephiroth came to this world to bring us punishment and it was one week ago that Rude, Aeleus and …"

(Later)

The hours after this encounter had gone like a blur. We were asked to attend to the funeral, which would take place at dusk. No one of us spoke in a long time. We were shocked, depressed and felt guilty. After all he said that he only did this because of us Keybearers, but this is just so wrong … We got some appropriate clothes from the others and at the moment everyone was preparing themselves for the funeral. Sora and I were in one room, while the rest of us was scattered in the whole house that was given to us. Silence, this unbearable silence, man for the last, I don´t even know how much, hours this was everything I got from Sora. Even Kairi and Naminé had recovered from the shock a bit, still sad but at least they spoke. I had to do something and fast.

"Sora, are you okay? I know silly question, but what´s going on in you? Let us know we all are a bit concerned about you." All I got was silence and I had definitely enough of it. "Fine, pity her, because that is exactly what she would want. You are pathetic …" I didn´t come much farer because Sora´s fist had connected with my jaw and when I looked up I could see him trembling.

"I don´t pity her! This, all of this is my god damn fault. If I hadn´t involved myself with this people, with this world nothing of this would have happened!" He was shaking and screaming now, but finally I got a reaction, now I had to make him see.

"So you think this is your fault, then you are not pathetic, you are dumb." My voice was even and clear, nothing betrayed the emotions that raged inside of me.

"Yeah I´m dumb, or better I was dumb, dumb enough to break the rule. It was told to me, don´t interfere with the world order and see what I got. This is all because I had come to close with this people, this is my …" This time I had punched him and now I grabbed his collar and held him close to me.

"This isn´t your damn fault! You didn´t break the rule, you just helped your friends and that is something worthy. She … she did the same thing you know. She protected what matters, her friends and her world. It's not how somebody lives, but how and what for he dies that makes them great. And she was one of the greatest. She died protecting what´s important and died a hero. Respect that and respect her last wish. Wake up, this is reality. People die, get used to it. You should know, I´m dying inside because I know I can´t protect everyone. But that´s live and neither you nor I can change it." I let loose and he stumbled back two steps, but I could see the truth in his eyes – he was accepting it. I made two steps forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing and she did too. You helped friends and that is a good enough reason. It´s Sephiroth´s and Xehanort´s fault, because they don´t have a reason at all. Blame them, hunt them and bring them to justice. The difference between good and evil is their reason to fight. As long as you are good, we will be with you and together we will bring every villain out there to his fair punishment."

He looked up and I could see the old spark in his eyes. "You are right Roxas, once again thank you. And don´t worry I´m not about to give up, we will hunt them, we will bring them to justice. That´s our right and our duty as Keybearers. But right now we have to attend to a hero´s funeral, come on."

I nodded at him and for the first time since we had reached this world we could smile again. This wasn´t the end, it was just the beginning. We will hunt down those villains and they would pay, 100 times over. Let the hunt for Xehanort and his ally begin …

* * *

AN: Don´t forget the poll. Review and stay tuned dear readers. Till next week ...


	23. Chapter 23: Carry on

AN: Here it is and just in time. The mood is a bit sad and gloomy, but this had to be done. Please don´t hate me. Leave a Review if you might and stay tuned.

Oh and don´t forget the poll from chapter 20 and before I forget it, the poll will be open till the end of May. Till now there was only one vote and that is a bit depressing. Please vote, a review only takes seconds and if you don´t vote I might do something you won´t like. However without further delay on with the story and have fun with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

We met up in the main room of the house, which was provided by the Restoration Committee and was for us to use. Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, Cloud and I all wore some simple black button up shirts and black pants. Kairi and Nam wore black dresses and Aqua as well as Tifa had changed into a black blouse and a long black skirt. It was silent when we met up and silently we agreed to get going. We stepped outside and met up with the members of the Restoration Committee.

Yuffie, Cid and Leon were present once we stepped outside. Our house was located right next to Merlin´s, so we now stood at the exact place where she had died. About 5 minutes later Merlin appeared in a puff of smoke. With him was a simple black coffin and wordlessly Cloud, Sora, Leon and I stepped forward. We each took one of the handles of the coffin; we lifted it up and started the procession to her last resting place.

We were in the front of the procession and the others followed behind. On our way we met many if not all of the inhabitants of the world. All mourned and told the compassion they felt over the loss of such a good-hearted woman. I even got a glimpse at a redhead and a man with silver hair in the back of the crowd. Even they came to mourn over such a great loss; however the portal I felt shortly after indicated that they had left. Nothing of this mattered to us, slowly but surely the procession made its way to the castle. Before I had really realized it we had reached our destination, the mausoleum under the castle.

Normally this place was reserved for the leaders of Radiant Garden and its Guards. However for her efforts and the reason she died, the honor of being buried in here was given to her. As if it mattered at all … The coffin was placed in a niche beside two others and we stood beside the other guests of the ceremony. The mausoleum was quite crowded; there were the Castle Guards, the Restoration Committee, the Apprentices of Ansem the Wise and finally us Keybearers. The first one to speak was Cid, as he was the oldest in attendance and he knew about the funeral rites of Radiant Garden. Considering his position, his face was really calm and he spoke without any stutter and insecurity.

"I greet everyone who has gathered to mourn over the death of the heroes, who died defending this world. We have assembled here to pay our respect to their fallen bodies, wish their hearts peace and a good journey to the other side. And finally we want to seek their aid and help by their souls who have moved on into the Life Stream. First we want to hear about the people who have left us." His speech was quite formal and didn´t betray any emotions at all.

The next to speak was Ienzo. "I´m here to tell you about Rude, he was a Castle Guard in training and a good friend of mine. His heart was true and his will strong. He was true to his friends and ready to go any lengths to complete a mission. He was struck down by Sephiroth without any warning, but still fought to his strongest to protect this city and do his duty. He has shown the marks of a real Guard and everyone who knew him can be honored by this fact. He will be missed greatly by his friends and his not present partner-to-be." His voice was nearly silent, but steady. He stepped back after he had finished and a silent tear ran down his face.

The next in line was Dilan and he held his head high while speaking. "I am here to confirm Aelus right to rest in peace at such an honorable place. Aelus died while defending this castle and this world from an intruder. He did his duty and was able to drive the intruder away from the castle. It was the same intruder from five years ago when this world fell. He wanted to make up for his mistakes in the past and stood strong in the face of death. He was strong and honorable; he made up for past sins and paid the ultimate price. He was a true Guard and shall be an example for following generations. His name shall never be forgotten and his will shall be passed on." His speech sounded much more formal and didn´t show his emotions. His eyes betrayed him however, I knew from my Organization days that those two had been partners since they entered the castle Guards over thirty years ago. They were nearly inseparable before they became Nobodies and even with no emotions he still mourned over the loss of such a good friend, after the Castle Oblivion incident. He stepped back and still held his head high, not showing emotion, like a true warrior in respect of a fallen comrade.

The next to speak was Leon and despite his normal stoical behavior, now his emotions were clearly written on his face and he was shaking a little bit. His fist was clenched and his voice came out a bit strangled, but he played his part in honor of **Aerith**. "I am here in honor of a great woman. One of the greatest who ever wandered through the streets of this world. Aerith was kind, loyal and had an unbelievable strong will. She came in my hour of need, she saved me from a certain death and she died protecting me, this world and all its inhabitants. I want you all to remember her at the person she was. She only ever fought to protect her friends and at the end she gave her life for this very reason. She only ever wanted peace; she wanted people to truly understand each other. I want to carry on this dream and I want you all to keep it in mind. We will carry on Aerith´s will, we will remember her as the great woman she was and as long as she is remembered she will never truly die. We will carry on and we will survive, just like she wanted us to. She paid the greatest price to save this city and its people and for this she has every right to be buried here. I only have one wish, remember her …" He ended his speech right there, because tears were flowing free from his eyes. Leon got back in line and hugged Yuffie who was near to breaking down.

They both cried silently and the other members of the Restoration Committee weren´t far behind. The Castle Guards showed no emotions despite respect for the fallen. We Keybearer tried to hold our composure, but it wasn´t easy. At last once everything had settled down, I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

I looked in the eyes of every person who was gathered here. One look was enough to see that they were at their end, but I still had to pass on this information. "I thank the speakers before me for their performance and I want to pay my respect to the fallen. However there is one more person who has to be honored today and I apologize if my speech does not meet his greatness."

Aqua, Sora and Vanitas looked shocked, but motioned me to continue. Nam showed sadness and companionship for the task I was about to take up on myself. The other persons in attendance didn´t show if they knew what I meant or not. "I am sad to tell you, that Ansem the Wise is assumed to be dead. Three days ago we met him in the Realm of Darkness and he stayed behind to guarantee our save escape. Ansem the Wise was a man of great Wisdom and he possessed a will that could even conquer the darkness. He was a great leader and he was a kind man. He did what he could to protect his people and fought against the darkness on his own, for far too long. He fought his last battle against many Heartless in the Realm of Darkness. Despite not being a fighter he gave his everything to protect the people around him. At the end he gave the ultimate sacrifice, not only to help us escape, but also to save my life. I owe him my life and I want that he is remembered as the great leader and kind man he was. Thank you." I saw shock and sadness on the faces of the persons in attendance, but no one spoke till Cid resumed his position.

The rest of the ceremony is kind of blurry, there were many rituals and I understood none of them. However two will stay in my memory. At the end we each were asked to give a bit of energy. The energy was gathered in front of the three coffins and once everything was ready Merlin stepped forward. He recited an old prayer, no one of us understood the words, but their meaning was clear as day. He asked the souls, the very Life Stream to lock the bodies away for all eternity and asked the forgiveness of those who had passed on. The reaction was a blue light at the place where the energy was gathered and once it subsided there stood a stone wall, which locked the coffins away for eternity. The Life Stream and the souls have given their approval of the ceremony.

The second part I will remember is the so-called 'Passed on Will'. In short the will of the deceased shall be passed on to another person. The guards handled this easy, Merlin had the leadership of this part of the ceremony and once he held the weapons of the former Guards up, two man stepped forward received the weapons. They bowed and swore to continue the will of those who had passed on. Aerith´s legacy was announced and a bit shocking was that Tifa stepped forward. She whispered something in Merlin´s ear and he nodded. The staff Aerith once carried changed and seconds later it became a Keychain. Tifa took the Keychain and promised to carry on Aerith´s will as best as she could. I made a note to ask her about the Keychain later. That was the ending of the whole ceremony.

However since I had made my announcement a meeting between the leaders of the city was called for. In attendance were Ansem´s apprentices, some of the Castle Guards, the remaining members of the Restoration Committee and the Keybearer were asked to attend too. The Keyblade Masters in names Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Naminé and I were seated at a table together with the other members of the meeting.

To say I was shocked when they announcement that by saving me at his moment of death, Ansem the Wise had made me his Successor is an understatement. I declined however, I couldn´t lead this world and be a Keybearer. I made a proposal and after some discussing everyone agreed to name Leon the next on the throne of Radiant Garden. We had to beg him a biz, but in the end he accepted the vote. He was announced the new Leader of Radiant Garden on this very evening.

After a very tiring day and some emotional wracking moments, we were all happy to finally hit the hay at this evening. Everyone returned to their own rooms after a quick dinner. Despite everything that had happened in the past days we finally managed to relax a little bit. And while I lied in bed with Nam and snuggled her close to me I had only one thought: Whatever there is to come, we will always carry on.

* * *

AN: Don´t forget the poll and have a nice week dear Readers.


	24. Chapter 24: A Keybearers Burden

AN: Here it is, I know one day late, but I had to work on Sunday. Forgive me it won´t happen again.

Don´t forget the poll from chapter 20 the poll will be open till the 31. May. Till now there was only one vote and that is a bit depressing. Please vote, a review only takes seconds and if you don´t vote I might do something you won´t like and it would affect about ten chapters so you should at least give your opinion.

As reminder, the options are: **Lone Wolf** (for a more intensive concentration on Roxas' emotions, thoughts, etc.) or **Forever Together** (for more concentration on the whole group the dynamics, the teamwork, etc.)

However without further delay on with the story and have fun with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I still and probably will never own any parts of Kingdom Hearts or other things I already used or will use in this fanfiction. There is no reward, no profit or anything similar made by this story, nor will any made in the future. This is written for nothing despite for fun and bringing over a message.

* * *

I woke up roughly an hour past midnight, thanks to the device I had borrowed from Leon. I think he had called it an alarm clock. It was quite silent, only a little vibrating, but enough to wake me up. Like I had hoped Nam was still sleeping and after some effort I was able to crawl out of the bed we shared, without waking her. I put on my shirt and the jacket of my magical clothes and slipped my Organization coat over it. I scribbled down a note and placed it on the nightstand on Nam´s side of the bed, before I left the room through the window.

* * *

_Nam,_

_I´m out for today, don´t wait for me. Please train with Sora, Kairi and Aqua and show them how to use the Life Stream. Don´t worry over me, I will be back at dinner._

_Loving you_

_Roxas_

* * *

While I stood on the windowsill I only hoped she would forgive me for this short message. But this was something I had to do alone and it wasn´t really dangerous, well maybe a little bit. I jumped upward and grabbed the edge of the roof. I pulled myself upwards and tried to silently move on the roof towards the building next to us – the Headquarter of the Restoration Committee. I landed on their roof not as quietly as I wanted to, but I still managed to hold my ground. I crept forward and slowly slid down the roof till my feet touched the windowsill I had intended to. It was locked, but nothing a Keybearer couldn´t handle. Without much movement and a disturbingly bright beam out of **Dusk´s Guardian**, the window swung open and I managed to enter.

To say I was shocked to see the owner of the room awake, is definitely an understatement. I nearly had a heart attack when Merlin looked up from the book he was reading and spoke in a calm voice. "Ah Roxas, I thought you would hunt me down, right after the ceremony ended. But maybe these things a better discussed in private, still you are quiet late and I already thought about going to sleep. I probably know why you are here, but tell me nevertheless. What do you want?"

It took some seconds before I overcame the shock, but then I settled against the wall and began with the question that plagued me. "Thanks and I will come right to the point. I have some questions and a request for you …"

* * *

(Later)

With Merlin´s help it had only taken two hours to fulfill my requests, but the more we found out, the more questions arouse. And one hour before sunrise we came to the conclusion that we needed help and the only person to provide that had been Master Yen Sid. So after a detour to the Mysterious Tower and some researching I had found out what I needed to know. It was now noon and finally I was back in Radiant Garden. Thanks to Master Yen Sid I landed inside Ansem´s old study, where Leon was preparing for his new job. I used this chance to give him the hard disk I had gathered at the Castle That Never Was. He promised me to work on it and with Tron´s help he will make quick work of it. Furthermore we had an discussion about a plan he had for the near future and without knowing it he had provided the last clues to solve the mystery of Aerith Gainsborough.

I got the feeling right when we passed by the plaza where the battle between Aerith and Sephiroth had taken place. And I got this feeling the second time when the souls did build the wall to protect the graves. The last time I got this feeling and this time much stronger was when Tifa accepted Aerith´s legacy. This feeling came from Aerith´s energy and it kind of resembled the feeling a Keyblade gave of once it is summoned. This led me to my suspicion and finally to asking Merlin for guidance and help. Together we were able to gather the bits and pieces of Aerith´s energy that were still left in this world, to study them. I had an assumption what was off with the energy, but to confirm it we needed help from Master Yen Sid. Once he brought me there Merlin got a request from Master Yen Sid, which he promised to fulfill. He returned to Radiant Garden to start working and Master Yen Sid helped me with my research on Aerith. After nearly four hours and hundreds of ancient texts we came across the conclusion. I assumed that Aerith might have something to do with those who had forged the Keyblades and in one ancient text we came across a name – Cetra. It took another hour to find references and an explanation for this word. The Cetra were an ancient race who lived in deep connection with the Life Stream and kind of the first Protectors of the Live Stream as well as the worlds in whole. In some ways they were the predecessors of the Keybearers. They nearly completely vanished at around the same time when the first Keyblades appeared and the last of them probably died while the Keyblade War raged. This is no proof but a good theory: The Cetras forged the Keyblades with their very souls, the only way to forge weapons like these and vanished because of it. But not completely, there was still a small colony left, which was extinguished during the Keyblade war.

Leon gave me the last clue. He has the plan to reclaim a planet, which is lost to the Heartless since ancient times. But before that there was an alliance between Radiant Garden and this planet. When this planet did fall some of its inhabitants managed to cross over to Radiant Garden. He wants to reclaim it, because Aerith´s ancestors came from this planet. The same planet where the colony of the last Cetras lived – Gaia. This proved it, or at least made a solid assumption. Aerith was a Cetra and Sephiroth was sent out to kill her. That means that Xehanort knew and that could become a problem. He hunts down the origin of the Keyblades and his knowledge about history seems to be far greater than ours. But in a battle like this knowledge means power and we lacked both so we had to catch up quickly.

We need to act, we need to strike fast and hard and even more importantly we need intelligence. Riku and Axel started on this part, they were spying on Xehanort´s forces and passing the information on to King Mickey. Speaking of which, he was providing us with a stronghold and a safe haven. The rest of the plan is simple: strengthen our numbers by taking on apprentices, gathering background info on the Keyblade, the worlds and history in general and finally striking where it hurt.

Leon promised us the help of Radiant Garden and he brought up some targets we could strike. So this part was already in motion. Master Yen Sid helped with the next part, providing us with history information, looking out for other Cetras who might have survived and he promised to contact some 'old friends'. The last part was the training of new apprentices and even that was already in motion. Aqua shall take on Ventus and Vanitas, while Riku has taken on Axel. Sora and Kairi should take on Cloud and Tifa (Note for myself: Congratulate Tifa). The king has already taken on two students. Master Yen Sid mentioned a former Castle Guard of Radiant Garden by the name Cissnei and an old friend.

Yet however there was still a mission to complete and it tore me apart on the inside. Master Yen Sid gave me the job to find apprentices for Naminé and myself. The problem I should do it alone, while the rest of our group should track down the Princesses of Hearts and bring them to Disney Castle. The reasoning was clear and logic, but my heart hurt at the prospect of going alone after I had just found friends, a family and Naminé …

* * *

While I trotted through the former Restoration Area and slowly made my way back to the city, I contemplated my possibilities. Either I go alone and let the others handle the job of finding the Princesses or we find the apprentices together, but by doing so we would endanger the Princesses. But if we first go after the Princesses, we would endanger the possible apprentices, because Master Yen Sid had made it clear, that they already possess the ability to wield a Keyblade. If Xehanort finds them first he could either taint them and bring them on his side or simply kill them. In short everything was a mess and I had either to follow logic reasoning or my heart …

While I was so deep in my thoughts I nearly missed Tifa, who sat on the wall overlooking the Battlefield of the Thousand Heartless. I noticed her in the last moment and stopped dead in my track. I mean what do you say to someone who holds the legacy of two persons and has to cope with it? "You will make them proud, you know."

She wasn´t startled and appeared completely calm. "I know, it´s just so hard. I mean it feels like I have to live up to them. Like everybody is looking at me and now only sees them. That's why I haven´t told anyone about it, but I take it, that you have visited him."

I sat down next to her and looked at the horizon, but without seeing much. "Not really visiting, more like bothering with endless questions, but yeah. You don´t have to live up to anyone. You just have to be yourself and that's enough. Everyone acknowledges for who YOU are and not for what you might become. Follow your heart and believe in yourself, that's all. Now go to him and train a bit, before I become too sappy. Oh and congratulation _Keybearer_ Tifa." I ended with a smile and slowly she started to smile too. She nodded at me once and then stood up to track down Cloud for a little training series.

While running she shouted "Thanks _Master_ Roxas. Oh and keep your profile low, once Naminé catches sight of you, you are in deep trouble." She didn´t turn around and I thought that maybe she would live up to all expectations. Not that I would ever admit that there were any.

I thought about what Master Yen Sid had told me, he had passed on his Keyblade to Tifa. Not the ability to wield a Keyblade. He passed on his own Keyblade and thus losing the ability to wield it himself. Just because I told him he should do something. I really need to keep my mouth in check, but on the other side …

Maybe he was right and maybe everything really should be this way. How did Master Yen Sid phrase it – _The Burden of a Keybearer_. Quite matching, right? Well nothing to do about it, first I had to discuss everything with the others and then I would make my decision, maybe at dusk, at least that's a good time for decisions. But first I had to make dinner as an apology to Nam and then I had to make preparations and all that without being seen. What a drag, but even that still appertains to the Burdens a Keybearer has to carry …

* * *

AN: Like always Review and stay tuned. And for the last time don´t forget the poll.


End file.
